Battle for the Hood
by edmaster2
Summary: Oliver is missing. Begins during season 3 episode 11. This story follows Roy as he accepts the mantle of Green Arrow and protects Star city from new threats.
1. Brick Falls

A young woman in a black clad costume stomped on a thug's foot before punching the man in the face. He collapsed broken and defeated. She turned around and see chaos has ensued ever since team arrow challenged Brick's gang and now the citizens of starling was caught in the middle.

"Canary" yelled Roy jumping over a car firing a stun arrow into a thug's chest knocking him out.

"Thanks Arsenal" said Laurel pulling out her tonfas.

"Hey, I always got your back" said Roy spinning around to shoot another criminal in the chest. Laurel attacked a nearby thug by slamming her tonfas on either side of his head before front kicking him in the stomach.

"Ted!" yelled Laurel as she seen her friend and mentor being thrown to the ground and Brick pulling out a pistol pointing it at Ted's head.

"I got him" said Roy as he strung an arrow and shot the gun out of Brick's hand. Brick turned to face them before running down a nearby alley. Laurel and Roy rushed to Ted side where Laurel knelt down and removed his mask. Roy stood by keeping guard.

"You're going to be fine" consoled Laurel.

"Good thing you fight better than you lie" coughed Ted.

"Go after brick, I can take care of Ted" ordered Laurel. Roy looked at laurel and ted than rush down the alley that Brick ran into. He began loading an arrow to shoot at Brick w

But instead he found Malcolm looking over Brick with a pure look of hatred holding an arrow in his right hand and holding a bloody Brick up with his left hand.

"Don't" said Roy lowering his bow down slightly.

"He killed my wife Roy he's the reason I'm the monster I am now" growled Malcolm holding the unconscious Brick in his grasp pressing the arrow closer to Brick's neck.

"That's not completely true" said Roy slowly walking over to Malcolm, "he killed your wife that's true but you're the one to choose to be the Dark archer, you chose to do the undertaking, you chose to kill those people."

"But you can still be a hero like Oliver" Roy said calmly, "Just by choosing to let him live, choosing justice over vengeance you won't be a monster anymore".

"Thea won't look at you like a monster responsible for the death of her friends, you could be someone she can look up to" continued Roy.

Malcolm look down at Brick contemplating everything Roy said. Roy lowered his bow thinking he got through with Malcolm. Then suddenly with a guttural roar Malcolm shoved the arrow into Brick's stomach. Brick gasped out in pain before going slack in Malcolm's arm.

"No!" roared Roy leaping at Malcolm but Malcolm easily deflected him sending him over his shoulder into the wall. Malcolm threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared into the night. Roy got up to check on Brick to see that none of his vitals were hit but unless he didn't go to hospital soon he die of infection.

Roy ran out of the alley to see his friends had won. But the civilians that had come outside to witness the spectacle or join the fight began to grow into an angry crowd.

"Where's the arrow!" they ranted over and over.

"I'm glad you're okay" said Laurel placing a hand on Roy watching as paramedics pushed Brick's body up into a waiting ambulance.

"What do we do?" asked laurel. Roy looked at the scene before him people in varying states were being put into an armada of ambulances. Thea was speaking to Captain Lance while he watched as his officers arrested thugs unconscious and awake alike. Diggle was sitting on the sidewalk as a paramedic attended to a head wound while Diggle talked on the phone most likely informing Lyla he was okay. He then focused on the large crowd of civilians demanding the Arrow, for their Hero.

"We tell them the truth" Roy said. He walked forward and jumped on top of a nearby. The crowd went quiet for a moment until one guy yelled out, "Where's the Arrow?"

"The Arrow hasn't been around for a while and I know there's a lot of speculation about why but I'm here to tell you that he's dead" Spoke Roy, "But we are still here" he pointed to Canary and Speedy.

"We won't give up on this city and neither should you" with that said Roy pulled out his bow and shot an arrow into the air and then swung off into the night.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review. Also do you think that it was a good idea for Roy to reveal that the Arrow's dead


	2. Fall out

Roy went home to rest last night was exhausting and he didn't even want to think about tonight. Maybe he thought everything would return to some simplicity. He passed by a brick wall which had the arrow symbol in it and a red line slashing through it.

Maybe not he thought.

What does this mean he thought but was interrupted by the sound of a screaming woman he raced toward the sound ignoring his tired legs as he pushed himself to the limit. He round the corner to see three men gang up on a lady who was sobbing as she held her purse to her chest.

"Don't you know bitch the arrow's dead nobody's going to save you" laughed one man as he lunged for the purse ripping it away from the woman. The other two began to physically attack the lady.

Without a second thought Roy rushed to the two men tackling them to the ground. He alternated punching the two thugs over and over.

"Help" said a weak voice Roy turned around to see the Lady was beaten half to death with her nose broken, one eye swollen shut, a busted lip, and a horrible gash across her forehead. Roy went to her side and pulled out his phone and began dialing the police. He looked around to see the third thug had ranaway with the purse.

He couldn't believe those thugs would attack someone in broad daylight.

DA OFFICE

Laurel looked down at her computer her head pounding. God maybe working as a DA assistant and being a hero would be so hard and tiring.

"Hey Laurel I'm going to need that evidence report by noon" said her boss as she walked by Laurel's office.

"I'm on it" groaned Laurel rubbing her head. What she really wanted to be on was her bed sleeping.

"You're the reason my life's a hell" yelled a man outside accompanied by shocked screams and terrified wails.

Laurel ran out of her office to see a man in a disheveled old suit hold a gun while holding a young male intern hostage.

"Please don't kill me" begged the intern.

"S-shut up!" he yelled punching the intern with the butt of the gun breaking his nose. The intern wailed out in pain as he placed both hands to cober his nose and pulled away to reveal it was bloody.

"I said Shut up!" the man yelled firing off two shots into the air. Laurel walked slowly forward and realized it was Adam the assistant DA that made a deal with the police to use Frank Pertelli as bait to capture Huntress which lead to a hostage situation and the loss of his job.

"Adam" said Laurel walking slowly forward.

He turned his attention to her and his face went to outrage to pure hate.

He pointed the gun at her, "Its you fault I lost my job".

"No, you made a deal with the police about using a wanted criminal as bait" said Laurel. Adam began to pace back and forth a step or two unsure and jittery.

"please" begged the intern reaching out his hand.

"Shut the fucking hell up!" yelled Adam slamming his gun into the intern's stomach. Laurel leapt into action knocking the gun out of Adam's hand with a sidekick before grabbing the intern's still outstretch hand and yanked away from Adam.

"Are you okay" asked Laurel as she stood over the intern. The intern barely nodded his head. Laurel looked the other way to see Adam was running down the fire escape stairs. She chased after him. When she reached the door.

She found Adam laying on the stairs with a stun arrow on his chest and Arsenal standing before him.

"You okay" asked Roy. Laurel nodded her head as she walked over.

"Thanks Roy" she said patting his shoulder.

"Who was he?" Roy asked.

"A friend" she said.

The group decided to meet at the verdant.

"God what the hell is happening with this town?" asked Thea as she was the last one to arrive.

"What happened" asked Diggle.

"My friend is a teacher's assistant at a high school and she said two gangsters went on campus beaten a high schooler almost to death"

"My dad's been saying the police are being run ragged with a 911 call every thirty seconds".

"They even put a security detail on Brick as there's been multiple attempts on his life over the past ten hours" Continued Laurel.

"What happened between you and Brick in the alley" asked felicity, "why did you shoot Brick in the stomach?"

"It wasn't me" began Roy and then he told them how he arrived I the alley to see Malcolm had taken down Brick and was about to kill him for revenge and how Roy seemed to persuade him not to do it and then Malcolm's choice.

"I want to say I can't believe Malcolm would stab Brick but then again not really" scoffed Felicity as Roy finished.

"That's not it, I saw it" Roy tried to explain, "my words got to him if Malcolm wanted to he could've killed him but instead he spared him".

"I think Malcolm might be able to come around"

Diggle looked between felicity, Laurel and Thea before turning to Roy, "I know you want to believe in him but you have to face the facts…"

"He's the reason why Oliver went to fight Ra al ghul and why sarah's dead" spoke up Thea in anger, "and he'll always be a monster."

Roy look like he wanted to say something else but laurel interrupted, "We have bigger concerns than Malcolm".

Felicity turned around to face her computer and began typing, "Laurel's right even though we took down Brick and most of his thugs there's still dozens of them still out there and there seems to be a crime happening every minute."

Roy and the group circled around Felicity's screen.

"Not just in the glades" pointed out Thea.

"That's right the entire city is going through a crime spree" Diggle in shock pointing at one crime scene, "that's Higgins Street near the financial center and Dave's beyond store in downtown"

"We're going to need all the help we can get" said Roy his face getting serious, "How's wildcat doing?"

"He has some internal bleeding and I doubt he be ready to be on the streets for another month or two" laurel replied.

"Felicity, do you think you can call the Flash and see if he wouldn't mind visiting starling. Also how long do you think it'll take Ray to fix his Atom suit and help?"

"I'm calling Barry now and Ray should have his suit fix by tomorrow night" felicity replied picking up her phone dialing Barry's number.

"Alright guys the town's going to hell, Dig you patrol the financial district, Black canary you have the glades, Speedy you got Midtown, I'll take care of Downtown" Roy ordered.

He grabbed his bow from its case.

"We got a city to save" he said walking out of their base of operation.

* * *

Starling City is dying. Can the Flash and the other heroes be able to save the day.

Thank you for reading. Please review let me know what you think of the story so far.

Next: Chaos in the streets


	3. Starling in Ruin

The city seemed to go to hell over the past 24 hours thought Barry as he raced down the streets of Starling.

"Barry" called out felicity, "there's reports of a man with…laser eyes blowing up the power grid."

"Dude we should call him Death Bolt" said Cisco over the comm.

"This is not the time Cisco" stressed out Felicity, "You need to hurry if he continues all the electricity in Starling will go out and with winter just a few days away people will die".

"I got it" said Barry as he turned off the comm and changed directions. It took him two minutes to get to the city's electrical grid he probably been there sooner but he stopped a few home invasions and muggings.

In the center of the grid was Death bolt placing two hands on a metal tower absorbing a light blue energy into his body. Flash dashed forward shoving Death bolt away from the electrical tower sending him into a nearby fence.

Death Bolt slowly got up glaring at Barry, "What the hell is the Flash doing in Starling".

"I could ask you the same" stated Flash pacing back and forth, "it's a long way from Central City to just come to Starling."

Death Bolt laughed, "I'm not from Central City either" and without warning a pair of red bolts blasted from Death Bolt's eyes and collided in Barry's chest sending him a good two yards away. Barry rolled on the ground a few feet before coming to a stop.

"You're out of your league, Flash" taunted Death Bolt as he sauntered over to the Flash his eyes growing red again, "Now die". Before the plasma bolts could hit Barry he pushed himself out of the way. He was a good half a mile away from the power grid when he stopped.

"Barry are you alright your vitals spiked for a few seconds there" concerned Caitlyn over the comm.

"I-I'm fine" huffed Barry placing his hands on his knee. He began rubbing his chest.

"I just needed to catch my breath" said Barry. Barry jumped up and down a bit before turning to face the direction of the power grid. With a sudden burst of motion Barry was running back toward the power grid picking up speed. Electricity began to dance wildly around him.

Death Bolt turned around at the sound of thunder stopping the flow of blue energy that he was absorbing. With a smile Death Bolt's eyes turned to a darker shade of red and blasted a huge red plasma bolt at the incoming lightning. Flash moving at a higher velocity easily maneuvered out of the bolts aim and ten slammed his fist into the Death Bolt's face. Death Bolt went flying into the air and slammed into a tower. Barry cringed at the sound of metal screeching under the strain of Death Bolt's body slamming into it.

"Death Bolt's been taken down" said Flash.

"Yes! I told you it was a cool name" shouted Cisco causing Barry to flinch at the sudden loud sound in his ear.

He then walked over to Death Bolt's unconscious body, "What should I do with him?".

"Alright Barry, the police are just four minutes away and we need you down at the bay" reported Felicity.

"I'm on my way" said Flash starting to run. This city had gone to hell and no matter how fast Barry ran or how many bad guys he took down more took their place. Starling city was on a one way track to hell.

Financial District

Diggle jumped over a truck to barely avoid gunfire.

"I'm going to need some back up" yelled Diggle as he moved from behind the truck to another car while giving himself some cover fire back at his shooters.

"I'm almost there Diggle" speedy replied.

"Well hurry I don…"Diggle stopped mid sentence as he seen a circular object being thrown into the air. With his military experience and knowledge of weapons he immediately recognized it as a grenade.

"Crap" Diggle shouted jumping away from the object as it hit the ground. The world went bright and everything went quiet. Diggle felt small hot bursts hit him in the back. He grunted in pain as his body forcibly slammed into the street.

He got up and looked at the area where he was hiding before. The entire sidewalk was covered in chunks of gravel. One store entrance had caught on fire.

"Finally got you" said a voice behind him as he heard a cocking of a gun. Diggle closed his eyes. But then he heard a grunt and looked behind him to see an arrow sticking out the back of the thug's neck.

"Thea?" Diggle gasped crawling over to the thug to check on him. Thea was wearing a similar costume as Arsenal except all of it was black except her hood which was yellow and she had a yellow arrow in the center of her chest and yellow gloves.

"Sorry I'm late" said Thea.

Police Precinct

Lance stood in the middle of the precinct yelling out orders as police officers ran around doing paper work, answering calls, bringing in suspects, or going to answer another call.

The city had finally done it thought Lance. The city had finally took the pill and now everyone was committing crimes.

He watched a police officer drag a middle aged man covered in blood to a holding cell. Lance had knew the man, he was a dentist and ever since yesterday he was a normal citizen living an ordinary life until an hour ago when he killed his wife and two daughters. Good people began to act out like it was the damn purge or something.

"Officer Lardy hurry up and finish that paperwork and head back out there, we need every cop we can get out there" lance ordered a young female police officer with red hair.

"Just finished captain" said the officer handing him the paper work before motioning for her partner to walk out with her. As they opened the door to walk out a rapid gunfire could be heard. Officer Lardy and her partner collapsed to the ground dead.

A group of men in black military garb ran inside shooting at everything in their line of fire.

"Get down!" yelled Lance tackling some officers down to the floor barely missing being hit by stray bullets. Lance pulled out a small arrow head from his pocket and pressed the green button.

Lance flipped one of the desks over and began shooting at the monsters attacking his friends and comrades. He shot one in the chest and it fell to the floor dead. He shot at another taking them out but another gunmen noticed his comrades death and begin to fire at the desk Lance was behind.

One of the officers he saved was hit by a stray bullet going right through her head.

"No!" he screamed crawling over to his friend, "Damn it!" he cried out when he realized she was dead already.

He heard his scream and looked up to see the man that killed his family was attacking one of the gunmen. He bashed his head repeatedly against the floor before lunging forward and taking a bite out of the gunmen's throat ripping a piece of skin off before slurping it in his mouth.

Lance threw up.

Then a thwip sound could be heard. Lance looked up to see the cannibal had a black arrow sticking out of his chest.

"What was that?" questioned a gunmen. Then he was knocked off his feet as a black arrow was shot through the man's goggles killing him.

"Oh god!" screamed one gunmen, "I thought the arrow was dead" as he tried to dash down a hallway but a man dressed in a similar costume as the Arrow but Black instead of green blocked him shoving an arrow through the man's chest killing him.

"You're not the arrow" yelled one of the three remaining gunmen as he focused his rifle on him.

"I'm the Black Arrow" the guy replied leaping into the air front kicking the gunmen in the chest. Before side punching his closest companion. He ripped a black arrow from his quiver and sent it flying into the third gunmen's throat killing him.

"Damnit" muttered the second gunmen as he tried to tackle the black arrow. But black arrow sidestepped him grabbing his arm and flipping him over his shoulder on top of a nearby desk. Black arrow then reached over grabbing the man's neck and broke it.

The first gunmen who doubted the Black arrow rushed out of the exit. Black Arrow simply pulled out an arrow and pulled out his fold-able bow and took aim at the escaping gunmen through the door. He released the bow string and the arrow went soaring through the air traveling within half a second and hitting the escaping gunmen in the neck.

Lance stared in aww and fear. He struggled to his feet pointing his gun at the Black Arrow.

"Stop your under arrest" he demanded. The surviving officers that weren't too badly wounded also pointed their guns at the Black Arrow.

"I'm not the enemy officer" said the Black arrow then his voice dropped threateningly, "unless you make me one". Some officers still shaken by the attack and then the Black Arrow's threat unnerved them enough that most of them lowered their weapons. In that second Black Arrow dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Barely half a minute after the Black Arrow disappeared rushed in Arsenal and Black canary to see the remaining officers helping their wounded or fixing up the precinct.

"Dad" whispered Laurel as she began to rush to hug her dad but stopped midstride remembering that right now she wasn't laurel Lance but the hero Black Canary.

"Captain Lance I'm glad to see you're okay" muttered Laurel.

"Me too" responded Captain Lance even though he wanted to hug his daughter and hold her and not let her go out into the city.

Arsenal was examining one of the dead men and slowly pulled out the black arrow from the man's corpse, "What happened?" asked Roy.

"A man dressed like the Arrow but you know in all black stead of green came in and saved us" said an officer a middle aged woman with black hair.

"I'm so glad the Arrow's back" added the officer.

"That was not the Arrow!" said Lance walking up to the officer, "he's a criminal".

"We need the Arrow and if this one thinks it best to kill criminals than arresting them then I don't mind the change of status quo" voiced the officer. Other officers voiced their agreements while a tiny few voiced their opposition.

Roy looked uncomfortably among the now bickering officers.

"The city's gone to hell, they're attacking the freaking precinct so we need someone who's willing to fight fire with fire" Roy overheard one officer voiced, "they killed our friends they shouldn't be allowed to live a cozy life with three square meals a day even if it's in a prison"

"You guys should go" said Lance nodding his head to the door".

* * *

No one is safe in this city. Who is the Black Arrow?

Thank you all for reading, and please review.

Next: Oliver's Will

Since my last final is Tuesday I might be able to post another chapter or two by Wednesday.


	4. Oliver's Will

Chapter 4

Roy jumped over the man's shoulder slapping him with his bow. Knocking him to the ground. He landed on his feet but slipped and fell onto the ground. God, he was tired. He spent the past six hours running all over down town stopping robberies, hunting down murderers, and rescuing people from fires.

"Suns up" said Thea sticking out her hand to help him up.

"Do you think it'll really be over just because the suns up?" questioned Roy. Thea shrugged.

"Truth be told I don't know everything changed and I'm not sure the villains are still playing by the same rules." She admitted.

"They never followed rules" grunted Roy grabbing Thea's hand pulling himself up, "But any inhibition they have is gone now".

"Maybe you shouldn't have told them Oliver was dead" replied Thea.

"It was the truth"

"Maybe" Thea said softly, "but...we should at least give him a funeral or something"

"We can't Thea we don't even have the body"replied Roy.

"Well somebody should try to get it" said Thea marching off in anger.

Club Verdant

Laurel sat at the Verdant bar messing with a shot glass. While above her a flat screen Tv displayed the news.

"It's not going to help." Said Roy as he took a seat next to Laurel and slowly grabbing the shot glass out of her hand.

Laurel laughed wearily as she began rubbing her eyes, "yeah I was just…" she sighed. Roy knew what she was feeling. After everything they did to take down Brick and his army of thugs it seemed like the city was still trying to kill itself. It seemed futile.

Roy looked up at the TV, "anything good" he tried to avoid the train of thought he was traveling on. They were heroes they had to keep fighting even when the city they were trying to protect seemed suicidal.

Laurel looked up with dead eyes, "Nope just that the world is going to hell". Roy scratched the back of his head before reaching over and grabbing her hand. She turned her head around slowly looking him in the eyes. He saw it, all the emotion she was trying so hard to keep under wrap, the fear, the anger, the sadness.

"It's going to be alright" said Roy squeezing her hand lightly, "It's been worse before and we always won."

Laurel shook her head, "but its different now" she began, "Malcolm's earthquake machine we took him down and saved the city. Slade's Mirakuru army we defeat Slade and the army falls apart, but now we're facing the city's soul and there's no way to save it".Before Roy could reply Diggle came through the door. Laurel pulled her hand out of Roy's grasp turning around to face Diggle.

"Turn up the TV" Diggle said. Roy grabbed the remote and tap the volume button as a dark skinned woman spoke about the latest segment.

"This man wearing the similar costume of the arrow but with a lack of green" said the reporter as she showed a clip of a man with a black replica of Oliver's suit shoot arrows into some thugs. He then turned around and shot an arrow at the guy holding the phone and you can hear the guy's scream.

"As you can see this new Arrow seemed to be following the older versions original point of saving the day by killing our criminals we talked to some people to ask what they thought about the Black Arrow".

An elder lady spoke, "I think its time for me and pa to leave the city life with all these mask freaks bang gangers running amok"

A middle aged woman in a business suit was next, "our prisons are filled to the max because the old arrow decided not to kill its nice that this black arrow is cleaning up the streets and if the thugs don't want to die they should change their life choices."

Next person to be interviewed was a young boy with a red shirt, "I don't like the new arrow I want the old one back".

"who is this New Black Arrow and is he currently working with the other vigilantes?" asked the reporter.

Roy spun out of his seat in anger at the man ruining someone he seen as a brother's legacy.

"Yeah we encountered his handy work at the precinct" explained Roy.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Laurel looking between the two men her fist clenched in fury.

"I don't know but I think we should see how the team is doing" said Diggle.

Arrow Cave

The team was in the arrow cave relaxing as Cisco and Caitlyn passed around Belly Burgers.

"Thanks" said Diggle grabbing his meal, "God I'm so hungry I could probably eat as much as Barry". No one smiled or laughed at the little joke out of tiredness.

"I just got off the phone with Detective West" said Barry, "it seems that central city is sending some police over to help with Starling".

"Good" said Laurel, "God knows we need as much as help as possible".

"Also Ronnie and Professor Stein are on their way over here as well" added in Caitlyn. Felicity slowly walked down the stairs of the arrow cave with a solemn expression.

"What's wrong Felicity?" asked Roy pushing himself off his costume case. Felicity held up a Manilla envelope.

"I just got this in my mail" began Felicity, "it-its Oliver's last will and testament". Everyone went quiet at the announcement.

Thea got up, "I don't want to hear it" said Thea.

"Thea" began Laurel reaching over with a comforting hand but Thea pushed the hand away.

"W-we need to at least try to get his body a-an…and give him a funeral before we freaking his will" she said.

"Yeah, like Ras will let us go to his secret base and just hand us his body" responded Diggle, "look I understand Thea but we have to think realistically we have to keep moving on especially for the city".

"Screw the city!" responded Thea. With that said Thea stormed out of the cave roughly bumping aside Felicity. Felicity didn't bother to do anything allowing herself to be pushed aside.

Roy was about to walk after her but Harrison stopped him,"I'll go talk to her" said Harrison wheeling around his wheelchair and following after Thea.

The team installed a ramp so that Harrison could be able to go enter and exit as he pleased.

He finally caught up to Thea who was about to walk out the door, "Wait Thea".

She turned around and faced him and looked annoyed crossing her arms and cocked her head to the side practically saying that she didn't care for the words that Harrison had to say.

Harrison removed his glasses like he always did when he was about to give a lecture to one of the members of team Flash. It never really occurred to him but he was the oldest member of their superhero clique. God he did feel old now.

"Thea, I understand your pain" Harrison began.

"I don't need someone to underst…" interrupted Thea but was completely shut down when Harrison made the zipping motion with his right hand.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to have someone who does" he stated slowly wheeling himself forward, "l know its difficult to move on when you didn't even get closure yet".

"And you know what when all of this stuff is done with I will help you find and retrieve your brother's body and I'll be there when you need to talk" offered Harrison, "okay?"

Thea nodded her head wiping off the tears that began to slide down her cheeks, "Thank you, Harrison". He smiled at her and softly clapped his hands, "Shall we return with the others and hear Oliver's will?" he asked. Thea shook her head.

"Not until I get my brother's body and give him a proper funeral I don't want to hear it" Thea explained. She turned headed to the door but before she opened it she said one last thing, "Plus there's something I have to take care of". With that said she walked out the door. Harrison watched her leave and didn't head back to the cave until he heard the start of a car engine.

"Well Ms. Smoke why don't we see what Oliver's last words for us were." Harrison said as he wheeled down his ramp. Roy gave him a look that asked the burning question on his mind, "Is Thea coming back". Harrison simply shook his head.

Felicity opened up the envelope and she pulled out the first item which was a small note.

"Dear friends" began Felicity but stopped as she began to sob unable to read on. Caitlyn walked up wrapping her arms around Felicity and sitting her down. Roy got up and grabbed the note.

"If your reading this it means I'm dead. I'm sorry to do this to you but I had to face Ras. When I returned from the island I had a single mission to punish those who have poisoned my city. But then I met Diggle who convinced to expand my mission to not just the rich and powerful but also those who hid in the dark. Then I met Felicity who gave me hope and a lot of Tech help too. Then I met Roy who believed in my mission and wanted to fight aside me. The point is I didn't expect to make friends on this journey. I didn't expect to get a new family when I returned from hell and I wanted to say thank you to you all and knowing you guys I know you'll continue to the fight so thank you for protecting my city, for saving me from the darkness."

Everyone was quiet as Roy finished. Roy opened up the envelope and pulled out an envelope for Diggle. Inside was a picture of him, Oliver and Lyla and his daughter. He then handed Felicity a DVD which had 'Felicity's Birthday' written on it. He pulled out a white circle with a lightning bolt in the middle and handed it to Barry. He pulled out an arrow emblem with a tag saying 'Thea'. Then he pulled out another DVD which said 'Malcolm'.

Roy slowly slipped it back in the envelope not wanting to show or tell the team. Roy finally pulled out a green mask and there was a tag on it too. The tag said, 'Roy'. Roy looked at the mask and it only took him a second to realize what it meant. What was Oliver's request to Roy was.

Hospital

Felicity walked into Ted's hospital room to see him trying to get out of bed. She quickly ran over and pushed him back down on his back.

"Where do you think you're going" she demanded holding him down.

"I can't just sit back and watch my city fall apart" said Ted trying to push her off.

"Look if you can't even push me off then what do you think you can do to a bunch of guys with guns" she countered. Ted gave her a look and then tried to push her off but she pushed him back down. He tried again but failed.

"Fine" he huffed.

"Good" said Felicity as she got off him.

"Why are you here?" asked Ted. Felicity walked over to a small empty vase as she put a bouquet of flowers inside.

"A friend of Laurel's is a friend of mine" stated Felicity simply.

Ted smiled, "Its been a while since I had friends" he admitted. Felicity looked at the older man and realized how tired he really looked even though he was probably just barely a few years older than herself.

"Well now you do and there's no way to get rid of us now" she threw in a fake evil laugh.

* * *

That was Oliver's will. Roy has some serious thinking to do.

Next: Black Arrow vs Speedy

Thank you guys for reading, please review.

I was able to throw this together and I hope you guys like it. Sorry this chapter doesn't have action I promise the next one will.


	5. Black Arrow vs Speedy

Chapter 6

Thea wanted her brother back. She knew he couldn't be brought back from the dead but being able to have the body, place it in a casket and give him the burial that he deserves was her mission. Nobody else had the guts to face Ras but not Thea. But she wouldn't leave just yet. As long as some freak ran around using her brother's code name tarnishing his reputation that Oliver's spirit would be unrest.

So as of right now she was hunting for the so called Black Arrow and she was going to stick an arrow right through his heart.

Arrow Cave

Roy walked through the cave in his Arsenal to Felicity and Diggle who were deep in conversation.

"Have you guys seen Thea?" he asked.

"I haven't seen her since she stormed out earlier" said Diggle. Laurel in her canary suit walked over to the group, "I think she needs a little time for herself"she added.

"alright" he said, "Me and Laurel will take the glades and Downtown" he ordered walking out of the cave with Laurel behind him. But he couldn't help but feel a little uneased at what happened to Thea.

Factory

Thea wasn't as clever as laurel but she worked with her and listened to her dad Captain Lance to pick up a few things and she wasn't as tech savvy as Felicity but she was good enough to hack into SCPD computer mainframe and pieced together the whereabouts of the Black Arrow. The Black Arrow stayed mostly in the north side of the glades. It just took some inferences and wild guessing but she was definitely sure that the Black Arrow was staying in an old factory that was previously owned by Merlyn Global Group.

Speedy walked slowly into the old factory. A figure jumped down from the rafters and landed on a nearby balcony over looking the entire area.

"What are you doing here" it said its voice dark and booming. Thea pulled out an arrow and shot it at the figure but the figure merely caught the arrow before throwing it aside like a toy.

Thea pulled out another arrow and fired it at Black arrow but the man was already running across the balcony completely avoiding the arrow. Thea then shot a grappling arrow at the balcony and swung to the top of it. She landed in front of Black Arrow and attacked him. She did a front kick but he deflected it with his bow before elbowing her in the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are taking his code name" yelled Thea unsheathing her sword and striking out at the Black Arrow. He blocked it with his own bow and tried to parry. Thea jumped back. Black Arrow tossed aside his bow.

"We don't need to fight Thea" said Black Arrow, "Join me and we can make Starling city great again". Thea gritted her teeth, "how the hell do you know my name" she growled launching herself at the Black Arrow striking in every direction. Black Arrow back flipped over the rail on to the floor below. Thea jumped down after him bringing her sword down in a downward slash. He twirled away pulling out his own sword.

"Your good Thea" taunted the Black Arrow, "Oliver taught you well but if I'm able to defeat Oliver what make's you think you can stop me". He then charged at Thea striking at her head but then reverse the direction slashing at her stomach. He then followed it up with jamming her with his hilt into her cheek drawing first blood.

"I'm going to kill you" she yelled slashing at Black Arrow's neck but he barely avoided it in time.

"Your going have to capture me first little girl" he taunted jumping through a yellow pipe that traveled down through the cement floor. Thea jumped through after him. The tunnel lead her to what appeared a dungeon where a group of thugs were chained against the wall in various states of torture. Thea stopped in disgust her own hatred growing.

"This just proves that an insane man like you have no right to the Arrow name" she yelled out looking around the cavernous cave looking for the man.

The figure appeared behind her and kicked the back of her head. She merely rolled over and jumped on her feet to face the Black Arrow.

"Its more than my right its my legacy" he shouted attacking thea with a roundhouse kick she blocked it. She jabbed at his mask to rip it off but he deflected it by hitting her arm and then followed it up with a front kick to the stomach before doing a reverse spin kick. The kick hit her square in the jaw knocking her down and knocking over a lantern. He walked over to her as the room began to catch in flames.

"I was the one who showed first taught Oliver how to use a bow. I'm the one who gave him the spark to be the Arrow." Said Black Arrow ripping the black mask from his face revealing himself as Malcolm Merlyn.

Flashback (17 years earlier)

ten year old Tommy and Oliver sat in awe as they watched Merlyn in his league of shadows costume performed stunts and doing arrow tricks.

"Whoa" gasped Oliver staring at Merlyn as the man did a back flip while firing three arrows at a target. Both boys clapped in pure joy as Merlyn finished his last trick and took a mock bow. He then tore off his mask and walked over to the two boys.

"Uncle Merlyn can you teach me, archery so I can do that too" asked Oliver in reverie. This brought a flicker of uncertainty.

"Maybe Ollie" he replied, "but I know I can at least give you this costume" he offered.

Oliver shook his head, "Na Uncle Merlyn I like it but I want mines more colorful like maybe red, yellow…or Green!".

"Me too dad I want to be a hero like you" joined in Tommy with a wild smile happy to have his father back after he was gone for two years.

End Flashback

"I am the true arrow" declared Malcolm kicking Thea knocking her out.

Verdant

It had been a long night and all Roy wanted to do was go into his bed and sleep and maybe take two hot showers.

"Can i just die" groaned Laurel as she stepped through the secret entrance after her.

"I can help with that" said a dark booming voice grabbing both of the heroes attentions. Black Arrow stood in the center if verdant with Speedy over his shoulders.

Black Arrow tossed Thea toward them .

"What have you done" demanded Roy as he and Laurel ran up to Thea checking on her.

"Relax she is merely unconscious but if any of you attack me again I will put you down for good" threatened the Black Arrow before walking out of the Verdant. Roy pulled Thea into his arms cradling her. Anger evident on his face.

* * *

Black Arrow is Malcolm. Thea has been defeated. Two more chapters till 'Battle for the Hood' finale

Next: Roy's decision

Thank you for reading, please review tell me what you think.

I'll probably be able to post the next chapter later today.


	6. Symbol

It had been a long night and all Roy wanted to do was go into his bed and sleep and maybe take two hot showers.

"Can i just die" groaned Laurel as she stepped through the secret entrance after her.

"I can help with that" said a dark booming voice grabbing both of the heroes attentions. Black Arrow stood in the center if verdant with Speedy over his shoulders.

Black Arrow tossed Thea toward them.

"What have you done" demanded Roy as he and Laurel ran up to Thea checking on her.

"Relax she is merely unconscious but if any of you attack me again I will put you down for good" threatened the Black Arrow before walking out of the Verdant. Roy pulled Thea into his arms cradling her. Anger evident on his face.

Arrow Cave

"Why did you attack Malcolm on your own?" demanded Roy as Felicity help bandage Thea. Thea had a cut on her jaw but other than that she was fine except for a bruise on her right fist.

Thea didn't respond instead looking in the other direction.

"We should be thankful Malcolm held back" responded Felicity.

"It doesn't excuse him from killing those thugs though" responded Laurel.

"maybe" said Roy softly.

"What!?" said Diggle, Laurel, and Thea at the same time.

"You said it yourself Laurel, the city's soul is broken and falling apart but with Malcolm as the Black Arrow it seems the city's finally settling down.

"I don't think its still right to compromise your morals just because the city is falling apart" responded Barry.

"yeah" backed up Caitlyn, "You guys are heroes that means you protect people even people that aren't exactly nice."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Roy even the bad guys" said Harrison taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"They're right Roy and we both know the role of Arrow is your inheritance" said Felicity walking over to Roy who is leaning against the table not looking anyone in the eye. Roy looked at her in surprise he was sure he had hidden the mask before any of them could have seen it.

"What does she mean your inheritance?" asked Laurel walking in front of Roy to have him look her in the eyes. Roy pulled the mask that Oliver had placed in the package showing the group.

"When Oliver was going to sacrifice himself to Slade he made a video and in that video he asked for you to continue as the Arrow for him" Explained Felicity, "and I assumed he made the same request this time as well."

"So that's why he asked me to make another mask last year?" asked Barry walking up to the gathered group.

"So why don't you be the Arrow?" asked Diggle.

"I-I don't know" said Roy looking at his hands.

Laurel reached over and held Roy in her arms pulling away slightly, "I get it Oliver was like a big broth…"

"He was more than that" replied Roy slowly detangling himself from Laurel, "he was like the father I wish was mine, teaching me to shoot a bow, showing me old medical treatments, the early morning sparring" Tears began to slide down his face.

"I wanted to work with the Arrow not take his place" said Roy, "it feels like the final nail in the coffin that Oliver Queen is dead" as tears welled up in his eyes and his voice began to shake.

"I know whats it like to take on someone else's mantle" said Laurel, "and its not goodbye to the person who wore it before you its you carrying them in your heart and your actions".

"You Shouldn't doubt yourself" encouraged Harrison, "Oliver chose you for a reason, not Diggle, not Thea, not Laurel, you Roy he believed that you Roy would be the hero this city needed so don't let him down by doubting in what you can and can't do."

Roy looked at Harrison and then at the glass case which held The Arrow suit. It seemed bigger and heavier than he ever thought it would be.


	7. Black Arrow vs New Arrow

"Alright Flash, Firestorm theres a gun deal going on at the bay. Black canary there's an armed robbery at a jewelry store." Said Felicity through her mike.

"Arsenal theres…"

"The names not Arsenal" said Roy over the comm.

"The names Arrow" he finally responded as he raced down on the highway with his arrow bike, "and I already got a mission take down the Black Arrow".

"Alright the last known sighting of the Black Arrow was at Thirteenth and Avenue" responded Felicity.

"I can be over there in a few minutes Arrow" responded Laurel over the comm.

"Thanks but no I have to take care of this myself." Said Roy turning the comm off and revving his bike.

Sure enough Felicity was right. Black Arrow had left five gangsters dead on the street. He felt bad maybe if he had accepted his role as Arrow earlier they might have been alive. He was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard a scream come nearby. He revved his bike and drove toward the sound.

It was a gangster with an uzi running down the street screaming at the top of his lungs. Black Arrow ran behind him catching up to him. Black Arrow pulled out an arrow and shot the man's hand knocking the gun away. Black arrow then leap into the air landing on top of the gangster.

"You have failed this city" growled Malcolm pulling back an arrow to shoot the gangster.

Roy drove up to Malcolm pulling out his own bow and pointing an arrow at Malcolm, "Stop Malcolm!".

"Arrow" gasped out the gangster staring at Roy in joy.

"I don't think so" said Malcolm as he shot the arrow into the gangsters throat. Roy fired his own arrow but Malcolm deflected it with his bow before shooting an arrow at Roy. Roy ducked and started his motorcycle cycling around Malcolm to avoid another arrow.

"Why Roy" Malcolm called out shooting three arrows at the same time Roy dodged two of them but one caught him in the shoulder. Roy fell down with his motorcycle falling with him. Roy pulled his left leg out of the way and rolled away.

"You reminded me that I'm not a monster but a hero" said Malcolm jumping over the bike and slamming his bow in the position Roy was in.

"I said you could be a hero" said Roy deflecting Malcolms next strike, "but not like this not by killing people". Roy front kicked Malcolm but he caught it flipping Roy over.

"They can't be saved" yelled Malcolm, "the only thing they understand is death and pain" Malcolm stomped on the position Roy's head was just a moment ago. Roy barely moved his head out of the way.

Roy rolled back to his feet, "I'm sorry Malcolm but you can't go on like this" said Roy. He needed to put distance between him and Malcolm. Roy shot a grappling arrow at the factory that was just a few yards away and was dragged up into the air. he landed on the roof and turned around quickly and began firing arrows at the approaching Malcolm. One of the arrows cut the grappling line Malcolm was using but.

Roy ran over to the edge but flinched as a second grappling arrow shot past by him. Malcolm shot up from below landing a few feet behind Roy. Roy did a reverse back kick catching Malcolm by surprise. Not wanting to give up his advantage Roy shot a tangle arrow which released ropes around Malcolm incapacitating him.

"Oliver believed in you too look" said Roy pulling out a hologram video with Oliver on it.

"Malcolm I hope this video finds it way to you." Spoke Oliver, "the first thing I want to do is thank you for that day you showed off your arrow skills and that beautiful costume you wore that day. If it weren't for that day I don't think I ever could be the hero this city need. But also think the city could use someone like you someone who knows whats it like to lose people you love and turn it to a weapon but instead of being a hero that would want to prevent that pain you became a man who wanted to inflict that pain back. And me and Roy both know you weren't the one who killed Sarah. So I pray that you take my advice I have a friend named Riley Pankuja she can help you overcome that pain like she helped me. Because I know everything you did was for the good of your fami…" Malcolm shot an arrow through the video.

"Ollie is an idiot even if he knew the truth, one less death doesn't change the fact that I am a murderer" yelled Malcolm striking at Roy. Roy dodged the attack and punched Malcolm in the stomach but Malcolm grabbed Roy's head and brought it to his knee. Blood gushed out of Roy's nose.

"None of you understand what I'm trying to do." Malcolm continued punching Roy closer to the edge of the roof. Roy shot up back to his feet to see Malcolm load another arrow. The roof shook under roy's feet and looked behind him to see a train drive by. Without thought Roy jumped on top of the train as an arrow whizzed under his foot.

He turned around in time to see Malcolm leap on top of the train as well. Roy rushed at the unstable Malcolm forcing him down on the train's roof. The train went up the rail and within a few seconds they were a good two hundred feet above the air with Swifters river underneath them.

Malcolm elbowed Roy's face and Roy shoved his own elbow into Malcolm's face. Malcolm kicked Roy off and Roy almost fell off the edge but caught a sticking pipe that was sticking out.

Malcolm got onto his feet, "You think you can beat me when even Oliver can't beat me" laughed hysterically Malcolm.

"Malcolm look out" yelled Roy seeing the train light sign up ahead.

"What?" said Malcolm glancing at the incoming sign but by then it was too late and he was knocked off the train. With instinct Roy stuck out his arm catching Malcolm's hand.

"I got you" grunted Roy trying to tighten his grip on the pipe. The pipe gave off a low squeak at the extra pressure.

"Why?" asked Malcolm.

"Because Malcolm I know what its like" said Roy remembering his own sordid past, "we became monsters to help ourselves and those we loved we did terrible things but we can always get a second chance". Malcolm remained quiet. The pipe creaked more as Roy tried to pull them both back up on the train.

"Sorry Roy" said Malcolm in a low voice and he looked up at Roy, "I can see why Oliver would want you to be the next Arrow". With that said Malcolm ripped his hand out of Roy's grasp and fell into the river.

In shock Roy stared down at the river until the train moved on to pass by the small buildings of the glades. Roy snapped out of it and slowly descended back on top of the train.

On top of the train Roy could see all of starling. It was symbolic to him that a new Arrow was arriving to Starling city.

* * *

Alright guys one more chapter till part 2 of "Battle for the Hood"

The next part is Arrow

Thank you guys for reading and enjoying this story please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Arrow

"We're on in five…four…three…two…go" said Felicity. Roy stood in the middle of the Arrow cave with Black Canary, Flash, Firestorm, and Atom in the background.

"Hello Starling city, Its me the Arrow and I wanted to tell you I am not dead." Said Roy in the speaker that would send out Arrows voice he used around others that didn't know his secret identity, "I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long but I like to thank the heroes behind me for defending this city while I was away but I promise I will not fail this city by leaving this city again" With that Roy clicked a button on his side that turned off the camera.

"Nicely done" clapped Diggle as the other heroes cheered and came forward to rub Roy's head or pat him on the back.

"You're going to make a good Arrow, Roy" said Laurel giving him a hug.

"Well now that's all done I do think We need to help back to central city" said Flash as he walked up to Roy and shook his hands. They watched as the Flash team walked out.

"I also got a multi billion company to run so if you huys need help just call" said Atom and Felicity followed him out.

"I need to get going as well" said Diggle, "Me and Lyla are going to finally have date night today" He to walked out of the arrow cave.

Roy turned to Laurel who was smiling, "well I have to go home check on my dad" she said as she too walked out of the arrow cave. Roy watched her go and then turned around looking at the arrow cave. He walked toward the stairs but stopping short to reach over and flip the switch on the wall. The Arrow cave went dark. Roy then walked up the stairs.

Thea was waiting for him at the entrance of Verdant leaning against one of the pillars.

"Thea?"

"Hey Roy" said Thea pushing herself off the wall, "I seen your broadcast gotta say it was pretty inspiring but anyone could tell your not the same arrow as before".

"I know Thea and I'm not taking Oliver's place I'm upholding his legacy" he said.

Thea leaned in and gave him a hug,"Well I know your going to do a great job." She then began walking to a yellow and black vintage 1967 Camaro SS.

"I'm going to be gone awhile Roy, I'm going to get my brother's body back". She said as she got in the driver seat starting up the car.

Roy watched stunned as Thea rode away.

* * *

I like to thank everyone who read "Battle for the Hood" part 1 and let you know I'm working hard on writing part 2. I'm also writing 2 other stories that are part of this story's universe. "A league of their own" and a side story to "Battle for the hood" that'll take place at the same time as part 2 called "Thea's quest".

Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.

Part 2 should come out either today or tomorrow.

Thanks edmaster2


	9. Under the Hood Part 1

This is part 2 of "Battle for the Hood". Roy has obtained the mantle of the Arrow but can he prove himself to be the Arrow. Because there are some people who doubt his claim.

* * *

Roy bounced off the wall front kicking two thugs in the head knocking them both out. He whirled to the next one who fired off two shots, Roy lifted up his right arm an dthe bullets bounced off harmlessly.

Roy had a golden gauntlet on his right arm. He had it made so he could still fight even though his right arm was broken from his fight with Merlyn.

Before the guy could fire another shot. Roy notched an arrow and then fired it in the man's shoulder and then running up and jump kicking him in the chest.

"theres three gunmen escaping out the back," said Felicity over the comm. He nodded his head and rushed down the maze of hallways that made up of Star City's National Bank. After his speech of being the arrow, Ray's company pushed forward to rename the city.

This was the newest built bank that had just recently been jumped started by the federal government with a one million dollar starter.

Roy finally made it outside where he found the gunmen jumping in a van. Roy wasted no time shooting two arrows into the back two tires popping them. The gunmen jumped out of the car realizing there was no way to escape decided to go down fighting. Roy was hoping they would. Roy ducked behind a dumpster and shot an arrow at the wall. It was a new bounce arrow that Felicity and Ray help make; the arrow bounced off the wall and caught one gunmen in the face before bouncing into the ground and bouncing back up into the second gunmen's crotch.

Both gunmen collapsed to the ground unable to continue fighting. Roy shot another arrow and once it hit the last gunmen it expanded ropes which wrapped around the man incapacitating him.

"Nicely done Roy" replied Felicity.

"Thanks" said Roy, "did the cameras catch that" he asked.

"Yep" said Felicit, "you're going to be on the news tonight". Roy looked up into the sky at the sun it was noon he guessed.

Arrow Cave

Roy put on the removable cast on to his right arm.

"Will you now let us help you fight crime?" asked Diggle as he helped him adjust the cast on Roy's arm.

"Not yet" said Roy wiggling his fingers through their prospective holes.

Roy looked up to see felicity and Diggle looked concerned.

"Okay one more night of showing off and then you and Laurel can help me kick some butt" offered Roy getting off the operating table. The plan was that ever since his video of letting the city know the Arrow was back was to be actively seen taking down crime that's why he was allowing himself to be caught on camera when fighting those thieves. This also meant Roy would be active most of the day instead of just the night.

This also meant very few hours of sleep.

"Wake me at seven" he yawned as he walked toward the living quarters in the back of the cave.

"Another video of the Arrow taking down some bank robbers today at the new Star City National Bank" said the news reporter as security footage played the events of the Arrow taking down the gunmen.

"Damn" voiced one thug, "maybe we should lay low boss".

"Why" said the mysterious voice, "that's not even the Arrow" as the figure drew closer to the screen.

"That looks like the Arrow" said the thug.

"No" said the voice, "he's an imposter, I fought the arrow five times and he would never be so…impulsive, so dramatic, so stupid"

"But count vertigo…" began the thug but went quiet as a syringe popped up on his neck and then fell over.

Count Vertigo grabbed the TV and stared at the figure acting as the Arrow and begin smiling, "I'm going to kill you, you liar".

The Next Day

Vertigo was dressed in a trench coat walked into the police precinct. None of the officers there gave him a second glance simply too busy with their work. If only one was lazy enough to stop their work and just glance around the room they might have prevented the tragedy. Then again…most likely not.

Vertigo walked to the center of the precinct and stopped in front of one of the officer working there notice the looming man looked up annoyed, "yeah can I help you?" he asked. Vertigo smiled and pulled out a gun from his coat and pointed at the officer's eye.

"Yes, yes you can" and he shot the officer. The man collapsed out of his chair. Vertigo jumped ontop of the officer's desk as all the other police pulled out their gun and pointed it at him.

"get on the ground" yelled one

"Put down the gun" yelled a few others. Vertigo just smiled as he dropped the gun to the floor.

"I just needed your help" he taunted.

"get on the ground freak" yelled one cop as he slowly edged forward.

Vertigo's smile vanished, "I think not" he said his voice dropping an octave as green gas filled the room. The cops began coughing hard and collapsed to the ground.

"Now let the fun begin".

Roy woke up to Diggle shaking him awake.

"What happened" shot up Roy wide awake. He jumped out of the futon and followed Diggle to the main cave as Felicity and Laurel watched the Tv screen.

"Gentleladies and men hello" said Vertigo waving both hands in front of the camera, "my name is Count Vertigo".

"But you already knew that from last years flu injection" he said, "I bet your wondering what Uncle Vertigo got for you today" he swiveled the camera around to show he was inside a police precinct with police officers, citizens, and some criminals tied up with vests on that had green test tubes on it.

"That's right, gang" cheered Vertigo.

"I got me some hostages and lookie here" said Vertigo as he edged closer to a red headed police officer, "they got vests that when the red light goes off will release Vertigo in a two mile radius; isn't that grand y'all".

"The only thing that's keeping the vests from going off is my little thumb" Vertigo revealed his right hand where his thumb was pressed down on a detonator, "So in exchange for not blowing up these adorable people and making everyone addicted to Vertigo, I want the Arrow to meet me tonight at midnight at the place we first fought". With that said the screen went dark.

"It's a trap" said Laurel.

"I know but I have to go after him" said Roy "or all those people will die." He walked over to the case which held his costume.

Roy knew where Oliver and Count Vertigo had first fought it was Roy's second week training with Oliver to become his sidekick. Roy stopped his motorcycle in front of the abandoned Juvenile Center.

Flashback

Twelve year old Roy was being pushed forward in handcuffs.

He walked through the front door and came to stop in front of a desk. The police officer leading him in here walked to the counter and began filling out paperwork.

The man behind the desk looked over at Roy, "what is he in for" he asked the officer.

"Beating a kid with a pipe during school" replied the officer.

Present Day

Roy walked cautiously through the old center.

"Well he actually showed" laughed a voice behind him and Roy whirled around pointing the bow at the source. It was a Tv monitor pointing at him with a camera on top filming Roy.

"I came like you asked release the hostages" Roy spoke through the voice changer.

Vertigo tapped his finger on his chin as he looked up in thought, mmm…No". as he said that cell doors opened up and people with vest on stepped out.

"If you don't want to die kill the Arrow" announced Vertigo. The people looked unsure for a split second before they converged on Roy.

"You don't have to do this Vertigo I can help you" Roy said kicking one man in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and dodging another strike from behind.

"I have to I can't let you continue to tarnish the Arrow's name" teased Vertigo. Roy shocked at Vertigo's declaration was distracted as a man tackled him to the ground. The people began to gang up on him kicking, punching Roy. Roy struggled to pull out an arrow and pressed the tip of the arrow head. A sonic scream pierced the air causing everyone to cover their ears and scream out in pain.

They finally collapsed on the ground knocked out.

Roy struggled to his feet bloodied and bruised.

"Aww, that was no fun but it just proves my point your not the Arrow" said Vertigo with a smile, "so die". He lifted his right hand revealing the detonator.

"Don't" yelled Roy but the count removed his thumb from the detonator and the sound of beeping filled the entire Room. Roy looked in panic at all the knocked out People's beeping vest and with great sadness ran out of the room. Two seconds later the vest stopped beeping and the entire room exploded in fire and green gas.

Roy turned around and watched in despair at the burning detention center knowing he had failed.

A muscular man in a luchador mask stepped off a boat looking around. Behind him stood men wearing loose fitting military clothes looked around at the city too.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter of Part 2

What do you guys think let me know by reviewing.

Next: More of Roy's past and more Vertigo's plan.


	10. Under the Hood Part 2

I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but the Count Vertigo in this story is the original Count. He doesn't figure out Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow nor does Oliver accidently kills him. SO yeah Enjoy.

* * *

Roy sat stunned and quiet not hearing anything as Felicity and Diggle tried to patch him up. It was more than the explosion deafening his ears but also that two dozen people had died and he couldn't help them.

Vertigo knows. That was the thing that was repeating constantly in his head. Roy tried so hard to be the hero Oliver was but somehow Vertigo knew he wasn't the real Green Arrow. He was now so frustrated no matter what he did it seemed more pain and darkness seeped into his life.

He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him. At first he wanted to pull away but his instinct convinced him it wasn't a threat. He looked up pulling away from his thoughts to see it was Laurel and felicity.

"It seemed you needed a hug" said Laurel. Roy almost broke out in a smile but stopped himself remembering all the people that died knowing they would never be hugged or give hugs ever again.

He pulled away from Laurel and jumped to his feet, "I have to find Count Vertigo and stop him" he said.

"Yeah but you're going to need back up" said Diggle grabbing his gun. Laurel nodded her head in agreement heading to her own case to grab her suit.

"No" said Roy, "I have to do this alone".

"Diggle you have a family now, your family needs you more" explained Roy, "Laurel, Detective Lance would have my hide if you got hurt or died, and you're the only family he has left".

"What makes you so special Roy that you think you can go out and face Vertigo even though you might die too" Felicity snapped.

"Because I have no one" said Roy.

Flashback

Roy sat in class listening. It was mandatory that all kids in juvie continue their education. His sides hurt from the fight he had just a few hours ago. All oranges; nickname for the new kids into juvie, had to be in a fight to decide their place here. Roy had won his fight but he soon learned everyone wanted to be top dog and he had to defend himself from a few eager kids who wanted to advance their status.

Finally the bell rang and all the kids were escorted from the class to the dining hall.

"Man this food sucks" oppionated one kid, "my mother could cook better than this".

"Is that why you stabbed her" pointed out another kid.

"Shut the fuck up Jaden" growled the kid. Jaden merely raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Well I can't wait to get out" said Jaden, "I have my court hearing tomorrow and if I'm lucky I'll be allowed out of here and I bet my parents are going to have a cook out when I get out".

"Mm" salivated the kid, "Will there be ribs?"

"Of course there's going to be ribs Orlando" said Jaden stunned. He then turned to Roy, "what about your parents Roy".

Roy looked up from his p b and j, "both of my parents are dead".

End Flashback

Palmer Tech

Felicity sat at her desk staring blankly at the computer. Ray walked by and stopped mid step and stared at felicity. He knew something was wrong since she was at work and she only showed up to work when something was wrong or to hang out with Ray. Since his secretary didn't buzz him that Felicity was here it was probably because something was wrong.

"Okay what is it" asked Ray walking over to her desk. She looked up in surprised.

"Oh n-nothing nothing" said Felicity totally out of whack, "I-I'm just typing up some stuff" she faked laugh as she began to press random buttons on the keyboard. The computer sparked and then went blue.

"What the hell did I do" gasped Felicity as she jumped out of her chair and stared at the blue screen computer.

Ray just smiled and reached out grabbing her hands, "does any of this have to do with Vertigo?"

Felicity sighed knowing she couldn't hide anything from Ray.

"Look we all agreed to let Roy handle some things on his own but I think he's putting too much pressure on himself and he's going to do something stupid like Oliver going to face Ra al ghul by himself and he's going to die and Thea will be so sad and Laurel would feel…" Felicity blabbed on.

"You're right felicity" said Ray standing up and loosening his tie, "I think the New Green Arrow and Atom need to team up".

"Ray…" Felicity began.

"Nope too late" Ray childishly laughed running away from her desk heading to the nearby elevator.

Police precinct

Roy dropped down in front of Captain Lance who was waiting for him in the back exit of the North Glade police precinct.

"I got you a present Captain" said Roy dragging in front of him a vertigo dealer, "I thought you might be able to get some info out of him". Captain had a vicious smile as he was handed the dealer.

"I'll see what I can do" said Lance as he handed him off to another police officer who dragged him inside.

Roy was about to turn to go but Lance stopped him, "but how are you taking this?" he asked.

Roy turned around and faced him, "I'm sorry I couldn't save your friends but I did my best and…"

"We know that" said Lance waving to the precinct building behind him, "but I need to know that you can handle vertigo, Roy". Roy looked shocked at Captain Lance but he merely waved his hand.

"Please Roy, you were always wearing that stupid red hoodie and your costume was practically an exact replica" he explained, "plus I was a goddamn detective for fifteen years."

"I-I got this" said Roy firing an arrow into a nearby building before being pulled away.

Arrow cave

Roy walked in tired and desperately wanting to sleep. He had been out on the streets busting dealers left and right trying to find vertigo but none of them knew where the man was. So he turned them over to the police maybe they would have better luck finding vertigo.

"Roy" said Laurel as she moved away from the computer.

"I'm just here to pick up some more arrows and then I'm heading back out there" said Roy walking straight to the arrow cache and began picking up some certain arrows.

"Roy when's the last time you got some sleep" asked Laurel closing the weapons cache. Roy ran his hands through his hair annoyed at laurel's interference.

"I don't know since vertigo appeared on TV" Roy replied better to get this done with now than later plus that was about a few hours ago.

"That was yesterday Roy and it's already six P.M. you need your sleep" she demanded.

"Hell when's the last time you went to class" she asked.

"What's the point of getting a degree when there isn't a city anymore" responded Roy as he clipped the strap around his chest that was connected to the quiver on his back.

"The point is you can't be green Arrow 24/7" Said Laurel reasonably.

"It didn't stop Oliver" said Roy as he tried to brush past her but Laurel quickly grabbed his forearm.

"You're not Oliver though Roy," said Laurel.

Roy ripped his arms away from her, "The city needs the person Oliver was not Roy". With that said he walked out of the Arrow cave determined. Laurel watched him leave sadden that she couldn't reach her friend.

Warehouse

"What are we looking at Count" asked the man in a luchador mask impatiently. He and his crew were stuffed into a warehouse surrounding a plasma TV and with a whole bunch of cables sticking out of it.

"You wanted to know about my newest product and I'm about to show you first hand testing to prove it works" Explained Count, "And also a little social experiment for the green Arrow." He said that last part to himself silently. As Everyone turned to the screen to watch Vertigo's display.

* * *

A rough looking young man paced around the holding cell impatiently.

"Hey dude sit your ass down your making me nervous" yelled a fellow pusher but the man just smiled at the other and kept on walking.

"Hey I said sit your stupid ass down" growled the pushed standing up to harass the man to a seat. But suddenly the man collapse to the floor hacking up blood.

"The pusher quickly backed off holding his hands in the air muttering, "Woah I didn't touch him I swear". Two police officers noticing this quickly ran inside. One officer bent down to check on the man while the other officer shepherded the rest of the detainees away from the young man and the officer.

"Sir are you alright" asked the officer.

Suddenly the man's body began to bulge around as if there was a cat under the rug trying to find its way out.

"What the hell" muttered the officer getting up to back away?

Suddenly the man stood up no longer a string bean but a muscular man that would find on the cover of man's fitness magazine. The young man looked himself over before smiling maliciously at the officer grabbing him by his neck and slamming him into his partner who had pulled out her tazer to use against him.

Both officers slammed into the cell's bar and collapse to the ground unconscious.

"The man turned to the pusher who had been about to fight him and smiled, "Sit your ass down". The pusher didn't react fast enough as the man slammed his fist on top of the man's head with a sickening crack. The pusher's skull was cracked.

"Hell yeah baby" said the man as he walked over to the cell's door and was beginning to rip it open but just when he barely got the door ajar his muscles decided to shrink.

"No!" the man cried as his body got smaller and his strength faded.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he slammed his fist against the bars.

* * *

Count Vertigo pointed at the screen as multiple videos of different people was displayed getting super strong and then busting out of their cells, attacking the police or killing their other detainees. But one thing was always the same after a few minutes their enhance strength faded leaving them to face the consequence.

"Well what do you think?" asked Count, "A good display."

"A good display?" spoke up one of the henchmen, "Conde es una locura que tenemos armas ni drogas" he said the last part to the man in a luchadore mask.

"durar unos pocos minutos, we could barely fight off the cops or those freaks in masks in that amount of time".

"That was only a demonstration" interrupted Count, "The real deal will last much longer".

"What is it?" asked the man in the luchador mask.

"You know about that attack by death stroke and his super army, well I got a bit of that and added my own flavor." Said Count Vertigo spinning around holding up a vial of red, "I like to call it Venom".

"How much" asked the luchador.

"Que!" said the same henchman, "You got to be Loco to trust the count". The man in the mask got up and turned to his complaining Hench men. The man in the mask was burly man with a black a shirt that was barely restraining his bulging muscles. With one quick movement Bane grabbed the henchman by the neck and lifted him in the air.

"You dare question me!?" demanded the man as the henchman was flailing about struggling to breathe, "I am Bane!" With that said there was a sickening crack and the henchman went limp in Bane's hold. The body slammed to the floor with a thud.

"I guess we have ourselves a deal" said Count.

-What is the Count planning? Bane is here in Starling? Roy is running on fumes and why won't he let the others help him.

Thank You Guys for reading. Hope everyone had a great christmas and New Years.

Please Review and tell me what you think?


	11. Bane Begins

The people of starling had become accustomed to seeing super heroes in their city. God knows how many they had. So it came to no surprise to see the Atom flying over the Star city skyline.

Atom was flying toward the latest police precinct that had been hit. Unlike the other ones this one had sustained more damaged, he realized as he descended and noticed a large hole in the side. He made a mental note that palmer tech sent a large donation to the Star City police department. God knows they need it with all these attacks over the past two weeks.

He noticed The Green Arrow over by the wall surveying the damage. Atom walked passed by police officers milling about treating the wounded, helping fellow officers from the wrecked building.

"Green Arrow" called Atom as he stepped up toward him. Green Arrow barely turned his head before going back to surveying the wreckage.

"Need anyhelp" asked Atom as his computer had already began to scan the wreckage.

"No, you can go back to your toys" Green Arrow said standing up, " I got this under control".

"really then did you know whoever did this was exerting three tons of force and had left some blood on the crime scene" Atom said picking up a small piece of rubble that had some bloodstains. Green Arrow shot him a glare.

"I don't have time for this Palmer, go home" Green Arrow replied whipping out his bow and firing it into a nearby rooftop and swung away.

"hey your not to use my real name" called out Atom as he begin to fly after green arrow.

Green Arrow landed on the rooftop and whirled around at the approaching hero.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to help" Atom explain nonchalantly as if that was enough.

"I can handle this"

"Roy this is a big city you can't handle every single problem by yourself"

"Well I don't need an entire army to take care of one problem" Green Arrow countered as he began to walk away.

"What the hell is going on with you Roy" Atom demanded stepping in front of the young vigilante.

"I mean seriously what the bloody hell are you trying to prove" Atom continued, "that you're the big bad arrow and you can handle things by yourself, or that your as suicidal as Oliver." Roy punched Ray in the jaw knocking him down to the ground.

"At least Oliver had my fucking back no matter what".

Roy took a step back putting his hands on his head, "You guys are fucking hyprocrites" he yelled.

He walked up menacingly to ward ray; who was still on the ground rubbing his jaw, pointing his finger at him as if it was a gun.

"Where the hell were you guys when brick was taking over the city, hiding like cowards because Oliver was dead and when you guys finally did decide to rally it was too late" Roy yelled.

"I was out there alone fighting for this city, fighting for what Oliver believed in while you guys just left as if you needed Oliver to hold your god damn hands and show you what it meant to be heroes." Roy began to furiously pace back in forth in a circle as he continued his rant.

"How can I trust you guys to help me if…" Roy stayed quiet. Ray looked at Roy understanding what he was saying.

"Just…I got this okay" said Roy turning around and firing an arrow into the air and swinging away.

* * *

The count was wearing reflective goggles on while he was welding something. He twisted away making a fine flourish as he shoved his hands in the air yelling, "eureka"

"Is it finished Count" asked a man from behind. Count vertigo whirled around to see bane standing in the door way.

"Of course" bowed Count, and then went to pick up what he was working on. It was a cylinder metal tube with four different smaller clear plastic tubes sticking out and needles at the end of these small tubes.

"With this you'll be the strongest man alive even strong enough to defeat the green arrow" as he walked over to bane to hand him the device.

"Finally after a year of waiting I'll finally get my revenge on the bastard and burn his city to the ground."

Count just smiled at bane, "why not instead of getting revenge on the Green Arrow you break him first" count said slowly as if he was easing the idea into Bane's mind.

"What do you mean, Count?" Bane questioned with an eyebrow raised as he gave him his full attention.

"I mean hasn't everybody tried to burn this city to the ground either out of nefarious plot ideas or to get back at the green archer" said Count with a small smile as he slowly stalked up to his fairly large sized compadre.

"And for what?" continued the Count, "for the green Arrow to put it all back together again and be reffered to as a hero, a symbol, as hope for tomorrow." Bane nodded his head slowly seeing what the Count meant; two years ago the green arrow failed to stop the dark archer from releasing his earthqauke machine but still lead a charge to help bring the city back from the brink of depression. Last year Slade lead an army of mirakuru soldiers to attack Star city only for the Green Arrow to barely stop it and then became a hero. No matter what anyone did and how many people died or suffered from it, it was the Green Arrow who always came out ahead.

"Then I'll break him" bane said softly.

"What?" asked Count as if he hadn't heard the man even though he had. He wanted Bane to feel a burning passion to find the Green Arrow and break him. He wanted bane to lust after the breaking of the Arrow until it was the only thing he could think about.

"I'M GOING TO BREAK THE GREEN ARROW AND MAKE HIM WATCH HIS CITY BURN HELPLESS TO SAVE IT OR PULL IT OUT OF THE DARKNESS" Bane roared feeling his muscles bulge from the desire to crush the Green Arrow. He was going to make him watch and beg Bane to kill him but he won't then he was going to drag the name of green arrow through the mud.

"I'll help Bane, I'll help you crush the Green Arrow." Count surged with a smile.

Bane whirled on the Count looming over the small man, "I don't need help I can break him by myself".

"Oh, I know bane, I know I just meant I want to be there when you break him," Count said trying to make him look weak and docile.

"I want to show you where he lives" Count continued feeling his own anger and rage and desire grow as he continued talking forgetting to make himself small so he could continue to manipulate Bane, "and watch as you tear his spine out of that fakers back knowing he could never live up to the original!"

'the Original?" Bane asked confused.

Count realize he let his emotions get the best of him and unless he could say something right to convince Bane otherwise he might be the one without a spine.

"What I meant is he could never be like the vigilante before him the one they had called Wild Cat, yes I believe Wild Cat was inspiration to become the Green Arrow". Count corrected himself.

"Then thats what I'll do to break the Green Arrow by first killing his so called inspiration, and then I will come after his friends showing that he can't protect the ones he loves, and when I'm finished with them I'll break the Green Arrow's back and force him to watch as I decimate his city in front of his eyes before killing him." bane said revealing his plan. Count smiled he couldn't think of a greater revenge.

* * *

Roy stared at his hands he had struck down one of his friends out of anger over something they didn't even know they did.

He decided he needed to return to the arrow cave; he probably make some dumb excuse that he needed to restock his arrows but really he just wanted to see if any of them were there.

he walked down to the arrow cave to see Laurel, felicity, and Diggle all sitting around Ray as they bandaged his left cheek which had a pretty nasty purple bruise.

"I'm sorry" Said Roy first before anyone else in the room could speak.

"I'm sorry that I've been acting like a douche these past few days but..." he looked down at the bow in his left hand and it felt a hundred times heavier as if he could feel Oliver's doubts and worries.

"I know what your going through" laurel said, "ypur not the only one who picked up a mantle that belonged to someone so much better than who we are".

"The thing Roy is Oliver did do things on his own but he built this team because he couldn't face these monsters by himself, not for long, not without becoming a monster himself." Diggle explained, "I know we failed you by giving up and deciding there was no team without Oliver when we should have realised we're not a team but a family." Roy's eyes began to water.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Wow Roy that sucks" said Jaden as he stared at his lunch tray.

"Yeah, what happened to your parents?" asked Orlando as he took another bite of his food. Jaden punched Orlando in the arm and the two began to silently argue. Roy sighed and stare down at his lunch tray he didn't need anyone feeling sorry for him. He had been living off the streets for the past year. he was tough and he wasn't going to cry. He would never cry.

"Well whatever man" Orlando finally said.

"Lets make a deal" Jaden said as he pulled out a small piece of metal, "from now on we're brothers"

Roy looked at him as if he was crazy.

"We're going to be family alright always have each other's back no matter what" Jaden continued cutting his palm and then passing the sharp piece of metal to Roy who took it looking at it unsure. Then finally he cut himself letting the blood flow.

"This is gay" protested Orlando. Jaden just gave him a look finally Orlando sighed and cut his palms and all three boys pressed it together making a blood pact.

* * *

"I want that Dig, but..." Roy began.

"But nothing Roy" Felicity interrupted, "we're your friends and we want to help this city and we will do it whether you like it or not and we will have your back whether you trust us or not".

"So can deal or you can make this harder than it needs too" Felicity finished.

Roy couldn't help but to crack a smile at that, "I deal" he said.

"Good then we can all work together to find Vertigo" Felicity said beginning to head to her computer.

"No" said Roy.

Everyone groaned.

"U thought we been over this" began Laurel but Roy shook his head.

"Felicity will search any cameras to see if they have any indication as to where Vertigo might be. Diggle and Laurel will check their contacts and see what the Count is up to, while Ray and I will patrol the city to stop any other crime" Roy said. Everyone was silent seeing that was a pretty good plan.

"Okay" submitted Felicity beginning to type on the computer while the rest of the team spread out to do their job.

* * *

Next: Team Arrow is back together again but is it too late as Bane has finally gotten his Venom and has a plan to not destroy the city but break the Green Arrow.


	12. Dominoes fall

**_Warning this chapter is going to have some explicit language._**

* * *

Ted Grant was saying goodbye to the last of the guys that came in to train.

"Hey I noticed you been practicing your right hook" praised Ted to one of his passing students. The one young man smiled before jumping into a boxing position and demonstrating the right hook. This just caused Ted to laugh at him and rub the young man's head.

"Get out of here kid"

The young man left leaving Ted all alone in his gym. He flexed his right arm which had recently been in a cast because the villain Brick had broken it. He glanced at the ring that stood center of the entire gym. It had been a while since he got in a ring, since he been in a real fight not the street brawls that are custom of a street vigilante but a real boxing match.

So with vigor of someone half his age, Ted slid underneath the red ropes and into the ring where he began to shadow box. He imagined the commentators in his head talking about how the old cat was still wild. He did a few right jabs before lunging forward for an upper cut. After a few minutes of this he finally delivered the knocked out punch that sent his imaginary opponent into the post before slumping down to the floor knocked out.

Ted tossed his arms into the air welcoming the cheering of the crowd. But then stopped when he heard slow clapping. Ted turned and seen a man walk out of the shadows toward the ring still doing a slow clap. The man was at least six foot four wearing a tight a shirt which displayed his bulging muscles.

"Sorry but the gym's closed" said Ted suddenly feeling his adrenaline spike, _who was this man and how did I not here him come in._

"Yes, well I needed to see you" The man said alerting Ted of his Caribbean accent, "I needed to see the Wildcat".

"Sorry my boxing days are over" Ted said cutting him off.

"Oh no guerrero, I'm talking about the vigilante" the man said before grabbing the top rope and with incredible strength leaped over it into the ring and causing the entire floorboard to shake a little. Ted took a step back astonished by the sheer power this man seemed to exude. But Ted shook it off he faced tougher opponents than this.

"You really shouldn't use your boxing nickname as your codename, vigilante" The man said walking to the other side of the ring.

"Yeah, well you live and you learn" Ted countered walking very slowly in the opposite direction of this mysterious man.

"Yes, well there are some mistakes you don't live to learn from" bane said reaching over the ring and pulling up the bell.

"Since you seemed to know so much about me why don't you tell me your name".

The mysterious man turned and smiled at Ted, "Me llamo Bane" and then he rang the bell and the two men stalked toward each other both fighters throwing the first punch simultaneously.

* * *

Roy and Ray were patrolling the glades. Roy had gotten so caught up with catching Vertigo that he forgot the people he was meant to be protecting. He knew Oliver would be disappointed in him but still urge him to try. Plus he needed some way of apologizing to Ray for attacking him earlier that was not cool and he hoped Ray would understand.

"It seems pretty quiet" said ray as he flew a few feet away but making sure to keep pace with Roy who had to run and jump through the rooftops.

"That's good" Roy answered back as he front flipped off a air conditioning unit to an adjacent rooftop, "but I can't help but feel something bad is going to go down." Roy had spoken too soon as he heard the faint but unmistakable scream of pain. Ray heard it too as he swiveled to the supposed direction it came from and began to scan the nearby area.

"A group of thugs are beating on someone" Ray responded.

"Let's go" ordered Roy as he leapt off the roof before firing a grappling line arrow at a bill board sign and letting momentum swing him to his destination. Ray flew in behind him.

Just as Ray described it was three men dressed in loose hoodies and jeans stomping on someone. Roy double kicked two of the thugs in the back of their head forcing their faces to get intimate with the brick wall. he heard the sickening crunch and surprised groans of their connection.

The third thug surprised and scared quickly backed off from the man he was beating on and yanked his switch blade out forcing Roy to take a steady foot back to avoid being cut. But before either could do anything else a short blue blast of energy hit the thug's knife hand forcing him to drop it and hold it close to his chest while seething in pain. Roy took this opportunity to rush forward and upper cutting the thug. The last thug fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hey" said Ray causing Roy to look behind him and see the man they had saved was going through one of the unconscious guys coat pockets.

"What are you doing!" demanded Roy as he stalked over to the young man and ripping his arm off the unconscious thug. Roy instantly let go as he recognized the unconscious person.

"Orlando?" Roy gasped. The young man finally stared at Roy snarling his teeth at suddenly being called by his name.

* * *

 _Flashback_

After an awkward pause the three boys finally separated hands.

"That was pointlessly messy" sighed Orlando as he grabbed a napkin and began to wipe at his hands. Jaden just rolled his eyes at Orlando and giving Roy a bright smile.

"Look at these fags bleeding think they're on their period" laughed a burly boy with the familiar orange jump suit and rolled up sleeves.

"Yeah says the Fag who was begging to suck my cock earlier" Orlando shot back as he got up. The boy growled and walked menacingly toward Orlando but not before Jaden stepped in the way and began punching the kid in the face.

"Fucking shit" he yelled as he quickly covered his nose as it began to pour blood.

"Whose on their menopause now, Bitch" yelled Jaden. Roy then noticed two people behind him and whirled around to attack them but then stopped realizing as more and more boys walked over to watch the spectacle. Not only that but other kids were beginning to fight each other.

"I'm going to kill you" yelled out the kid as he lunged at jaden who ducked under his arms and punched him squarely in the stomach causing him to fall onto his back wheezing. Everyone began cheering and clapping and urging Jaden to kill the kid.

"My brother's going to kill you" he grunted.

"I don't give a flying fuck" said Jaden crouching over the kid and grabbing him by his orange collar so he have no choice but to stare into Jaden's eyes, "You don't fuck with my friends". Jaden than began to punch the kid repeatedly in the face over and over. Roy couldn't watch but he couldn't look away either it was so bloody interesting.

Finally it was Orlando who began to rip Jaden off the kid and realizing he needed help Roy soon joined him in the struggle to lift him off the kid. But then everyone dropped to the floor when the heard the loud whistle. This seemed to knock Jaden out of his frenzy and he let himself be dragged away.

The gaurds came in and began to grab the kid and take him to the hospital wing.

"What the hell happened" asked one of the guards looking around at the large group of boys as if he had the time to stare each kid down until they revealed a name. But no one said anything. The guard looked pissed that no one gave him anything so he finally decided to send everyone back into their cells until a voice spoke out.

"I did it" said Jaden standing up.

"What the fuck" hissed Orlando, Roy reached out to grab Jaden and pull him back down to the floor but was barely able to scrape the back of his shirt.

"Did I say you could stand the fuck up, faggot" yelled the guard kicking Jaden's feet from under him.

Roy didn't know why he reacted but seeing jaden's defeated face and then the guard treat him like crap. It just pissed him off. Roy lunged at the police officer swinging with everything he got into the officer's unprotected face knocking him to the floor.

"You fucking pig" he had yelled. He didn't know, In fact he wasn't thinking by attacking the guard he'd be starting a riot.

* * *

Felicity stared at her computer as she typed away. She was searching for so long using every piece of computer skill she had but yet there was still no hit on vertigo on any camera, traffic, atm, security. None it was like he was a ninja sticking to the shadows.

She didn't dare look at her hands as they were sticky and she was afraid it might be her blood and that was something she didn't want to see at a moment like this.

"Felicity" said a voice behind her.

"Hey Diggle, you got anything from Argus, or any of your military contacts?" she asked.

"Nope" he replied tired.

"Not even the cops heard anything about him or what he's planning" responded Laurel.

"It's like he's a ninja" responded Diggle. Despite the dire mood Felicity couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I was just thinking that too" admitted laurel.

Felicity was about to join in when her computer flashed a quick green. In a hurry she began to quickly type down some more code until an image of Count Vertigo appeared on the screen. He was stepping out of a white suv wearing a cowboy hat that he kept to covering his face until he reached the door of the warehouse where he looked up revealing a piece of his face.

"I got that ratty bastard" announced Felicity causing Laurel and Diggle to walk over to the computer to look at the image.

"where's that at Felicity" asked Diggle.

"Its in the warehouse district, on January and 8th street" she announced.

"I'm going to call Roy and let him know."

"No" interrupted Diggle placing a hand on top of hers to stop her from contacting him.

"No?" questioned Laurel confused at Diggle's resistance.

"Look we have to think about this, Roy has been running himself ragged ever since Vertigo showed up and I doubt he'll be able to handle himself emotionally." explained Diggle.

"last time I checked Roy still didn't sleep for the past 38 hours" admitted Laurel, "he's sleep deprived."

"Okay look I know we're all concerned with Roy and his health but we shouldn't keep secrets from him." Felicity tried to reason.

"we're not keeping secrets Felicity, we're going after Vertigo by ourselves" Diggle said, "Roy gave us a mission to find vertigo and we did but we shouldn't get his hopes up thinking we finally got the bastard only to find out we were wrong."

"So this is reconnaissance?" Felicity said after a small amount of time passed.

Laurel smiled, "yes reconnaissance, and it is Vertigo and we have a chance to take him down we will" With that said both Laurel and Diggle headed out of the Arrow cave to go get the bastard vertigo.

* * *

"What should we do with him" asked Ray as the two heroes stood over the young man who was staring daggers at the two of them.

Roy didn't answer him instead walking over to Orlando and roughly grabbing him by his collar, "Why were those guys beating the hell out of you" he said making sure to use his arrow voice it had been three years since he last saw Orlando but he couldn't take the chance of him recognizing who he was.

"I don't have to tell you shit, green fag." retorted orlando. This only pissed Roy and he unconsciously grabbed Orlando's wrist and began to twist it forcing him to scream.

"Why were they hurting you Orlando" Roy demanded getting up into Orlando's face, Roy could see the young man sweat profusely.

Orlando was shocked "How do you know my name?" he asked. Roy got angrier pissed that he gave away that he almost revealed something and just damn pissed that Orlando had gotten himself deeper into trouble so without any hesitation Roy headbutted Orlando with everything he had cracking his former friend's nose.

"Green Arrow!" yelled out Ray as he violently pulled Roy away from Orlando. BUt Orlando simply slid down to the ground unconscious.

"Lets...lets head back to the arrow cave" he said turning around and not bothering to check if Orlando was okay.

* * *

Ted grunted in pain as he recieved another punch into the stomach causing him to back up into the ropes clutching at his sides. They had been fighting for god knows how long and nothing Ted did seem to have any visible effect on the man. The only thing he noticed was how hard this Bane character was breathing.

"You a tough guerrero to put down" huffed Bane as he too took a step back to recover. Ted ignored the comment and struggled to push himself off the rope but to no avail his body was shutting down. He was still recovering from the beating he got from Brick a week ago.

"But it is time I finished this" Bane said taking a menacing step forward. _no way in hell i'm going to lose_ thought Ted as he got back up. Bane rushed at Ted and Ted quickly sidestepped delivering a well placed punch to Bane's unprotected ribs and then back away from the burly man. But as he took a step back his right knee buckled and he fell to his knees.

Before he could attempt to get back up he felt two strong arms wrap around his neck.

"You fought honorably Wild Cat no wonder the green arrow looks up to you but its time for you to retire" Bane recited. Ted could feel the arms tighten around his throat blocking his air flow and his neck creaking at the pressure. _No I won't die like this_. Ted tried to hit Bane with a punch but Bane maneuvered himself around Ted so he couldn't get a hit.

Then with the twist of his arm Bane broke Ted Grant the Wild Cat's neck. You could hear the snap reverberate through out the entire gym bouncing off the walls like an echo. Ted's lifeless body slid out of Bane's arms and smacked the floor beneath him.

Bane let out a mighty roar to the ceiling while flexing his bulging muscles. _The next death would be the Green Arrow's_

* * *

Laurel remained hidden as she sleuth around the warehouse. Spartan was behind her acting as her cover. They had searched most of the warehouse and were now going through the offices looking for any sign of Vertigo or any of his goons.

"Maybe Felicity was wrong" finally admitted Laurel as she slowly opened up an office door which had "administrative coordinator" on the front spelled in black bolded block shaped letters.

"I doubt it" responded Diggle, "I think this is more of a trap or a decoy". He followed close behind her making sure his gun covered any surprises. Laurel then heard it a soft beeping. She looked around the room trying to guess where the noise was coming from. She finally pinpointed it to the upturned desk that was pressed up into a corner. She nodded toward the desk and Spartan took the lead on this one.

He slowly edged forward reaching his hand reaching to the only drawer and slowly ripped the drawer open. Diggle looked inside.

"LAUREL the door!" Laurel whirled around too late as the door slammed shut and a giant bar slid down in front of it. Both Laurel and Diggle rush to the door and looked out the door's window to see the Vertigo standing there with a wild smile.

"Welcome to my home" Laughed the nut job. Furious Spartan to push laurel behind him and began to shoot at the glass window but the bullets simply bounced off and richochet into the wood behind them.

"Oh thats no way to treat a host" teased Vertigo with that still vicous smile, "but I'm disappointed that my bait didn't catch a bigger prey".

Laurel lunged at the door punching through the bars but it had less an effect than the bullets and Laurel yanked her arms back snarling her teeth not to show that she had hurt herself but Vertigo acted indifferent.

"But I guess we'll have to go with plan B" sighed Vertigo, "but I can't have you guys interfering so enjoy the present I left" and Vertigo pulled out a small device and clicked the button. A small vent opened up from the ceiling and green mist began to pour out.

* * *

"This is Vicki Vale coming in life from the Glades" announced a red headed standing in front of a large crowd in front of her.

"The following scene might be too graphic for children so please change the channel" after a moment the camera panned up a clock tower where a man's body hung from both of his arms and legs with large red paint sprawled across the man's chest and the clock tower 'Arrow fight me Warehouse 20 12 tonight'

"It seems some villain has decided to challenge the Green Arrow by killing a past heavy weight boxing champion Ted Grant" continued Vicki, "could this same person be the one terrorizing the city these past two days."

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to write chapter twelve but I feel it was worth it.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter, what you enjoyed, what you didn't like, complaints, questions, insults. J.K. on the insults. But reviewing would really let me know of what you think of the story so far.**

 **Thanks Edmaster2**


	13. Through the Storm

Roy watched as the firefighters slowly descend Ted Grant's body down to the ground.

"We can't allow this to continue" growled Ray furious. Roy didn't even bother looking at Ray, he...just needed to process this. Ray finally noticed Roy's lack of movement.

"Roy?" asked Ray softly.

"Roy" said Felicity over his comm, "Roy we have a problem". Roy nodded his head his eyes never leaving Ted's body as it was finally being carried away on a stretcher.

* * *

 _ **FlashBack**_

It took fifteen minutes for the gaurds to calm down the riot that had exploded in the cafeteria. Their was half a dozen gaurds being transferred to the medical wing and two dozen juveniles also being taken to the ER. But one body Roy couldn't stop staring at was the man he had assaulted, the one who had attacked Jaden. In the following brawl the gaurd had been trampled on by a hundred delinquents killing him.

It had been the first dead body he had seen since the car accident that took his father from him. He could still see his broken bodies. His eyes...god his eyes...the way they had remained open staring at him with fear as his body did that weird jerky dance when it was dying.

"God No!" screamed Roy as he began to curl up in a ball screaming and sobbing, sobbing and screaming.

"Hey, restrained him" yelled a voice but Roy's body began to tense and violently swung his arms.

"Damnit!" yelled one gaurd as he was struck by one of Roy's flailing arms.

"Fuck this" yelled the second gaurd and Roy shrieked as he felt five thousand volts of electricity surge through him. Then everything went black but not before he saw one last image the dead eyes of his father staring at him telling him death comes for us all.

* * *

"You're angry" said Felicity not daring to look Roy in the eyes as he angrily paced back and forth. Of course he was angry they just had a talk about working like a team a hour ago and here Felicity, Diggle, and Laurel were learning about a recent location of the Count and not telling him.

"You might be angry with us but if you guys don't get here soon we might die of overdosing on Vertigo" said Diggle over their comms.

"He's right" said Ray, "me and Roy will go save..."

"No" Roy interrupted, "its already 11:42, I have eightteen minutes to get to warehouse 20 and face the Count".

"What if its another trap like this one was?" asked Felicity.

"Felicity!" Roy yelled, "I don't have time to worry about if its a trap or not people could and have died and its time for this madness to end".

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the old factory that Laurel and Diggle was trapped in. The time was 11:49.

"We have to hurry" whispered Felicity. Ray cast her a quick glance and the two cautiously made their way inside. They walked up the rickety stairs as Ray pointed his wrist at the factory line making sure there wasn't any surprises. Suddenly there was sound of gunfire. It came from under the stairs. felicity screamed in surprised.

Ray quickly grabbed Felicity into his arms and flew her up the rest of the stairs as bullets ricocheted off his armor. He made it to the landing only to see a man holding a rocket launcher aimed at him.

Felicity screamed again, Ray activated his wrist gauntlet which released a beam of hard light which blasted away the rocket launcher. Ray turned around to see more gun men were now running up the stairs to get them.

"Felicity, go find Diggle and Laurel, I'll handle the rest" said Ray pushing Felicity forward. She gave him a quick look and then ran off ahead into the dark hallway.

Ray whirled around to face the rest of the gunmen realizing Roy would have to face Count Vertigo alone.

* * *

Roy arrived at warehouse 12 a few minutes before midnight to scope out the place. The front of the ware house had the most activity. Twelve armed men formed a semi circle perimeter in the front of the warehouse with three black SUVs on the outside of their perimeter shining light on what Roy could assume his battle ground with Count Vertigo. But he couldn't help to wonder why the villain would now want to challenge him when in the past he was always avoiding him and trying to lure the young hero into one trap after another. vertigo wasn't a physical villain.

 _SO this most likely is a trap but even if it isn't this needs to end tonight_ thought Roy as he glanced at his watch, 11:59. Roy finally jumped from his perch on top of the warehouse to the ground below.

"So you actually came, Green Arrow" said a voice as a large figure stepped out one of the many Suvs. He was at least six and a half feet tall with muscles that you would most likely see in a body building magazine. He wore a black and white luchadore mask and a black A shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Roy as he shift his bow from his left hand to his right.

"I was once a soldier of Slade's army, but now you can call me Bane." Without missing a beat Bane turned a dial on his wrist and green liquid begin to pump its way through a clear tube to the back of his neck. Roy never thought someone like Bane could get any bigger but he proved him wrong. Bane had grown at least another foot and his muscles doubled. Bane was like Hulk but without the green skin.

Bane let out a roar and charged straight at Roy. Bane was faster than a man his size should be. Roy jumped to the left hoping that bane would overshoot but Bane wasn't a dumb beast and with reflexes that might rival the flash caught Roy's ankle and slammed him into the cement ground. Roy grunted in pain feeling something poke his stomach.

He wish he had the durability to walk off the assault and move away but his body's pain slowed him down. Bane picked up Roy by his shoulders and begin to pull them apart. Roy screamed as Bane laughed maniacally.

"Lets see you shoot any arrows without any arms."

Roy dug deep within himself searching for that last piece of will to push past the pain. With a loud yell Roy used his core muscles to lift his right leg into Bane's right arm. It wasn't enough force to kick a puppy and Bane continued to laugh at Roy's pathetic attempt.

Then without warning Bane dropped the young archer to the ground. Bane turned to his men raising his arms up as if encouraging them to cheer him on. His men didn't hesitate, and began whooping and hollering about how great Bane is and how he should rip Green Arrow's head off.

"Come on Green Arrow, I expected more from you, you stopped the Dark Archer, defeated Death stroke and you can't put up even a decent fight." Bane taunted. This only made his men laugh and shout more encouragement on how awesome Bane was.

Roy just grunted in pain as his arms were still bruised and sore from almost being ripped from their sockets. _keep talking Bane_ Roy thought as he laid on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Vertigo has kidnapped your friends and by the time I'm finished with you I think I'll visit that blonde female in black and see what she can do" Bane taunted more licking his lips. Roy finally had enough jumping to his feet and throwing two darts at the dials. Bane wasn't fast enough to block both darts as only one actually hit their targets forcing Bane to try desperately to cover up the leaking green liquid. Roy charged forward taking advantage kicking Bane's ribs. He felt one give way.

Bane swatted at Roy like he was a fly and Roy dodged under the arm but was unprepared for the kick that followed. Roy was sent back a few feet away. Roy struggled to get up and then notice how awful bane looked. One side was returning back to normal while the other side of his body was still freakishly large.

He noticed some of the men looking worried at their boss's state and one pulled out a gun. Roy quickly dove away as bullets hit the spot he was in seconds before. He rolled back to his feet and was about to make a run toward the man but Bane Beat him to it grabbing the man in his still large right hand and twisting his neck.

"No, Green Arrow is mine to kill no one elses" roared bane as he dropped the lifeless man to the floor.

Bane and Roy began to circle each other. Roy noticed his bow and quiver was on the other side of Bane. He only had two darts left and he knew he would be no match to face Bane in any hand to hand combat. Bane charged forward again, Roy threw his last two darts one aimed at the last dial on bane's right arm and the other at his forehead. Bane swatted away the dart at the dial but was hit in the head. Roy rushed forward jumping off bane's knee with his right leg. Slamming his left foot at Bane's unprotected face and vaulting off the man and landing just a foot away from his quiver and bow.

Bane howled in pain as his mismatched arms went to cover his face. Bane violently ripped the dart out of his head and faced toward roy who already noched three arrows into his bow.

"This is for Ted" he whispered as he released the three arrows at the man. Bane tried to block the first one which turned out to be a taser arrow sending five thousand volts of electricity into his body. The second arrow destroyed the last dial spraying green liquid all over the place and the final arrow hit Bane in the stomach. The third arrow was a sonic arrow that released a concussive high pitch noise knocking Bane out.

Roy turned around to see Bane's men beginning to run to their cars to make a get away but half a dozen police cruisers blocked them in as another dozen police officers in riot uniforms rushed in to arrest Bane's men. Roy unconsciously sat down on the cement floor. He didn't pay attention to the cops that moved past him to grab the unconcious Bane. Hell the only thing that broke him from his dazed mind set was the arrival of Captain Lance.

"Green Arrow, you alright?" Quentin asked, "Do you need medical attention?". Green Arrow shot up to his feet realizing most of Bane's men were already in custody.

"Shit" Roy muttered as he pulled out a grappling arrow and shot it to the top of the warehouse.

"Felicity do you hear me" he asked as he got on top of the warehouse.

* * *

It took Felicity a couple of minutes running down the hall way checking each door to see if her trapped friends was in the room. It was at the end of the hallway that she found them.

"Felicity" coughed Diggle as he seen his friend's face outside the door's window.

"Its always the last door" muttered Felicity as she pulled out her tablet from her bag, "All the villains put their hostages in the last spot, Felictiy, why can't their be a nice supervillain who places them in the first room so you don't have to go running around looking for your friends who are about to die, is that too hard to ask for."

"Felicity, please focus" begged Laurel as she watched her friend type furiously on her tablet.

"I'm focused because if I'm not focused you guys will die" Felicity continued talking as she pulled a cord out of her tablet and attempted to hook it up to the dial pad that was connected to the door, "and i really don't want anymore friends dying tonight." Felicity continued typing and saying random things when suddenly she heard a yell.

She turned around to see a man a couple yards away pointing a gun at her. She collapsed to the ground as a legion of bullets flew over head into the wall behind her.

"Felicity!" diggle and Laurel yelled at the same time. Suddenly there was a sound of energy being discharged and a grunt. Felicity looked up to see Ray standing there with his arm up and his repulsor smoking.

"Sorry" he said apologetically as he raced back to the stair way and released another barrage of repulsor blasts before jumping out of view.

"Felicity" called out Diggle as banged on the glass and then started choking.

"I'm fine" huffed felicity getting back up and typing on the keyboard, "just really really scared right now and I think I might had peed a little but none of that is important until...you guys are... free!" Felicity dropped her tablet onto the floor as she raised her hands in celebration as the door swung open.

"Suck it!" she yelled at the dial pad. Diggle and Laurel fell face forward from the door breathing in some nice clean fresh no vertigo toxin air.

"Ray!" Felicity yelled. Ray came charging back up the stairs blasting a few more bolts of plasma before running to their friends.

"We all good here" asked Ray as he helped Diggle to his feet.

"Couldn't be better" coughed Diggle.

"Good cause I might have some bad news" Ray said, "It seems they called in reinforcements and I doubt the two of you are in any position to fight."

"So...what do we...do?" asked Laurel. Ray gave her a crazy smile as he pulled out a small glass cannister.

"No!" said Felicity. Diggle and Laurel looked at her confused.

"He's going to shrink us" she explained.

"Come on guys I can't carry you all out and we can't run out in a blaze of glory." said Ray.

"You didn't you blow up half the executive floor when you first tried to shrink?" Diggle asked.

Ray stayed a silent a beat before responding, "I fixed it." The four friends heard the sound of men shouting incoherently towards each other and more gun fire.

"Fine" said the three in unison.

"Sweet" said ray as he placed his hands on his belt pressing a button that caused the circle part to open up and a white light bathed his three friends. When the light disappeared behind its metal shielding his friends were the size of the old army soldier toys. He bent down and ushered them into the small canisters.

"I promised not to tap the glass" promised Ray. Before he could do anything else he felt a dozen bullets hit him in the back. He whirled around to see more gun men had made it up to the stairs. Ray pointed his hand blasting them away before releasing multiple plasma bolts into the ceiling creating a hole. He then activaated his jet pack sending him flying out into the open air.

They were probably half a mile away when felicity overheard something on her calm.

" _(Static) Fe-ity"_

 _"_ Ray can you put us down I think Roy is trying to contact us." she yelled into the speaker phone that connected to Atom's earpiece.

Ray flew down to the nearest empty roof and unload his friends from the cannisters and reverted them back to normal.

"Felicity" came another reply from Roy over the comm.

"I'm here Roy, me, Diggle and Laurel, we got them".

"Good" came the reply, "Bane and his men are in jail"

"Whose bane?" asked Laurel. Suddenly Ray and felicity went quiet looking at each other wondering what they should say.

"I'll meet you guys at the base see you guys soon" then the comm turned off.

"Guys what happened?" asked Diggle.

Felicity sighed, Ray answered, "Bane was the guy who murdered Ted Grant while Vertigo kidnapped you".

"Ted...Ted is dead" Laurel said slowly. Laurel couldn't stop the tears from running even if she could. So many people she loved was dying first her sister Sarah to come back after six years then to die a few months later, Next Oliver, and now her mentor.

The three friends hugged Laurel as she cried.

"Why?" was all she was able to choke out.

"We don't know we just know he was used to draw the Green Arrow out." Felicity said.

"He's in jail right" Laurel asked.

"Yeah thats what Roy said" Felicity said.

"Good" was Laurel's final reply as she wiped the tears away, "lets go make sure Roy's okay". With that the four friends began their trek back to the base where they ran into Roy a good block or two from their base.

"I'm glad everyone is alright" Roy said after he gave each of them a hug.

"It looks like everything might be okay" said Felicity as she entered the key code to open the side entrance of Vertigo which lead straight to the Arrow Cave. When she opened the door an explosion burst from behind the door. Fire licking their clothes and concusiive blast sending them back into the ground.

Roy's ears ranged as he watched Vertigo emerged from the flames smiling.

"Its not over yet, faker".

* * *

Edmaster2 : sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but hopefully it'll be worth the Next chapter will be the end of part 2 of battle for the Hood and part 3 will begin shortly after that.

Thank you to everyone who has supported this story with their reviews, following, and favoring:

mjf2468, edspur, bunnykillerxx,sword1428, sara782, My Name is Oliver Queen, Kourtney Najjar, Green Arsenal, CleanWriter1987, jessam, NrAiN, TheModernSpartan, garbi, hooksgirl001, and mausiemaus.

So please review tell me what you like, what you didn't like and what you think is going to happen and or want to happen.

Thanks


	14. Chapter 14

Roy stared in horror and pain as the verdant club was in flames. Vertigo stands in front of the team laughing maniacally - but the only sound Roy could hear was the ringing. He tried to get up but the stress of being awake for three days straight, and the fight with Bane.

Vertigo took his time walking over to Roy probably taunting him saying how the original Green Arrow wouldn't have let vertigo find their base. All the same things Roy was cursing himself for.

"I mean god can you be anymore pathetic" laughed Vertigo twirling around kicking a piece of brick. Felicity groaned as the brick landed near her. Vertigo turned around and walked over to her and kneel next to her.

"Hey didn't I seen you before last year?" he asked as he pulled out a knife and slowly dragged it near her neck.

"D-don't!" Roy struggled to yell out. Vertigo turned toward him and made a tsk sound waving the knife back and forth.

"Oh don't worry kid you'll still be first" Vertigo said walking over to Roy grabbing him by his collar and lifting him up. Roy tried to fight him but he couldn't do anything his vision was already going in and out of focus.

"Thanks for trying kid" said vertigo as he pulled back the knife. _Sorry Oliver._ Roy let his eyes closed.

"You failed this city" Vertigo taunted.

"Stop" yelled a voice which was quickly followed by two gun shots. The grip on Roy's collar loosened and he collapsed to the floor forcing him to open his eyes to see Vertigo had two gun shot wounds in his chest.

Then Roy closed his eyes for the final time.

* * *

Bright light flooded the darkness and thought had returned.

Roy groaned as he took in his surroundings. He was in what he could guess a pretty big bed room. He kind of recognized the mahogany dressers, the dark green curtains that was swept aside to allow sunlight through a six foot long window with an arch at the top.

Finally he recognized where he was, the guest room in Queen Manor.

"Oh Good, your awake" said a masculine voice coming from Roy's left. There was a man in a t shirt and jeans sitting at a fancy looking desk with a bookcase behind him. The man got up and walked over to Roy.

"W-" tried to ask but let out a coughing fit.

"easy now there kid" said the man as he slightly pushed back Roy into the mattress.

"You have a bruised lung, and a fractured rib." The man explained as he looked over Roy's bandages and began muttering himself as he pulled out a notepad and began writing on it.

"I'm Doctor Lockhart" the man finally said as he put the notepad in his back pocket.

"I knew the original Green Arrow, Oliver, and I assumed you and...your friends wouldn't want to go to a hospital so in the confusion i was able to transport you and your friends here." He said as he dragged a chair near the bed so he could sit next to Roy.

Roy opened his mouth to ask a question but Lockhart beat him to it, "You're friends are okay, it seems that you were the one that took most damage." This actually made Roy feel bad because truth be told he wasn't going to ask about his friends but not bad enough that killed his curiosity.

"Vertigo" he managed to croak out.

Lockhart's expression darkened, "when Verdant blew up, there was a nearby beat cop close to get there in time to shoot vertigo before he could kill you." Roy stared at him.

"He's alive Roy, in ICU cursing the cop who stopped him to hell."

Roy looked away in shame, "My fault" he coughed trying to get up.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Yelled Lockhart as he tried to push Roy back onto the bed.

"Got to watch vertigo make sure he doesn't try to escape custody again." Roy said as he weakly tried to push Lockhart off him.

"Don't be stupid Roy, there are cops gaurding him 24/7 you're not needed you need rest." Lockhart persisted getting over Roy and physically laying on top of him making Roy "oomph".

Roy began to cry not in pain but just this overwhelming feeling of helplessness. He didn't want to be green arrow because he knew he would fail. He wanted to help his city but all did was allow it to burn.

"Roy" hushed Lockhart as he slowly got off the young man, "The world doesn't rest on your shoulders and didn't rest on Oliver's either."

"Green Arrow is a symbol to fight to make your city better, that there is still a little bit of light in the darkest night."

Roy was still crying but it had soften to a few streams.

"Remember why you chose to become a hero, Roy, remember how the green arrow inspired you and how your continuing that by continuing his fight."

Roy did remember, he felt like his options were limited he was just a kid in the glades who had a rep as long as his arm. Graduating high school was nowhere near his mind, but it wasn't till he was going to be killed on that subway and the green arrow was pleading his case that he could change.

he felt like he needed to repay that and to do that was to be a hero to make a 180 on his life and help as many people as he could and then Oliver gave him that scholarship.

"Thanks"whispered Roy. Lockhart smiled as he stepped away from the bed.

"Don't worry about it Roy, even heroes need saving."

* * *

Edmaster: sorry this chapter is so short but thank you for coming and reading this.


	15. Sparks

Part 3

The Hood

Roy stood on top of a warehouse roof in the Green Arrow costume. He was watching a group of thugs milling about on a pier with automatic weapons and empty white vans waited just a couple of meters away from the pier.

"Diggle your position" asked Roy as he pressed the comms that was in his ear.

"I'm right below the drop off point" responded Diggle in his Spartan costume creeping slowly under the pier looking up through the cracks at cracks.

"Laurel?" Roy asked.

"I'm ready" she replied as she placed a silver instrument on one of the vans the gangsters are using. Then pulled out her tonfas.

"Alright let's do this" said Roy leaping off the roof and landing on top of a van. The gangsters quickly pointed their guns at Roy. The vans parked around the one Roy stood on exploded from the sonic screech causing the gangsters to run out of the way.

Roy pulled out an object and it quickly expanded into a bow and he began to fire at the fleeing gangsters with Taser arrows. The ones who were brave enough to fight Laurel and Diggle took them on.

The fight lasted barely a minute before all the criminals were knocked out on the pier.

Diggle climbed up to the top of the pier and walked to Roy, "Excellent plan Green Arrow" he said.

Roy smiled and nodded his head.

"The police are on their way guys I think we're done for the night" said Felicity through their comms.

"Copy that" said Roy, "Lets head on home".

* * *

A heavy set man with olive skin ran down an empty alley screaming as fire balls shot toward him missing by an inch or two.

"shit!" he yelled as he noticed at the end of the alley was a fence. And knowing in all honest logic there was no way he could make it over the fence to avoid this guy.

All he had left was to beg, "Why are you doing this?"

The man that was chasing him had now slow down his pace as his hands suddenly combust into flames.

"You're a meta Human I thought all you guys lived in Central City."

This made the guy smile as the man could now make out his appearance, he had red hair with a yellow streak in the middle, a loose red shirt, and baggy beige pants.

"Central City has the flash but this city all you guys got is a man with some arrows" the man finally said, "I mean who did he really beat Dark Archer; another loser with arrows, Death Stroke; just a wannabe assassin with what a healing factor?"

"Then Bane; probably the only real threat to the city with those type of losers, this city is easy for the taking." Finished the man.

"Hey thanks for listening to my rant" said the man, "just know you got killed by the new main man, Hot Streak"

"Wait I can help you I'm in charge of the Santini family" he said raising his hands, "i can help you take this city"

Hot Streak cocked his head for a beat before shaking his head, "nah, I don't need no flunkies"and the man screamed as flames danced across his skin as Hot Streak laughed.

A small black charred mass lay where the man once stood with steam flowing off.

* * *

"So have you heard anything from Thea?" asked Laurel passing Roy a cup of coffee and then taking a seat next to him on the couch. She folded her legs underneath her as she reached for the table picking up her own cup of coffee.

"No" he admitted, "I haven't talked to Thea since she left about a week ago".

"I can't help but worry about her like what could she be doing?" Roy said staring into his coffee mug, "here I was worrying about carrying on Oliver's legacy and I'm letting Oliver's sister running off to Nanda Parbat to deal with Ras"

"Roy, I don't know if you know this but Thea can kick some serious ass" said Laurel.

"It doesn't change the fact that I should have stopped her" Roy said with more passion.

Before Roy could react Laurel leaned over and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow" Roy muttered as he rubbed his shoulder in mock pain.

"You jerk, don't you understand Roy, Thea's quest to retrieve her brother's body is her mission just like you accepting the role of the Arrow no one could do it but you" she stated. Roy could feel the green mask that he kept in his pocket grow slightly heavy. It's been tough becoming the new Green Arrow and trying to understand how much responsibility he now had. Maybe what Thea was going through was a learning experience as much as this was…no is to him.

"Okay I can see your point" said Roy.

"Aha I knew I could make you see the light" she laughed manically. Before Roy could snap back there was a knock on the door.

"That must be them" said laurel happily as she unfurled her legs placing her cup of coffee down on the table and moving to the door. Roy turned around to watch Laurel open the door. Standing at the doorway was Dr. Lockhart holding up some Belly Burgers in his hands. Lockhart looked slightly tired as he was still wearing his doctor's coat which was slightly skewed.

"God what took you so long" teased Laurel as she grabbed the bags of food from her friend's hand and began to check the contents.

"Geez someone was hungry" joked Lockhart as he stepped through the door and closing it behind her.

"Yeah you should've been here earlier" said Roy, "She almost ate all of the vegetables from the veggie platter I brought".

"Where is everybody else?" asked Lockhart taking a seat at Laurel's dining room table.

"Felicity and Ray are finishing some work at the office and should be here in fifteen minutes" laurel answered, "That was an hour ago".

"So I'm not late?" said Lockhart with a smile.

"Yep" Laurel and Roy joked. Before anyone could reply anything else another knock was heard at the door. Lockhart walked over to answer it.

"Who are you?" said the voice. Roy and Laurel instantly recognized the voice and made their way back to the door.

"I'm James Lockhart or Dr. Lockhart" replied Lockhart to Captain Lance who was scrutinizing him.

"Dad what are you doing here?" asked Laurel confronting her father confused. Roy stood next to her.

"What a father can't visit his daughter" asked Captain Lance as he stepped into Laurel's apartment, "I like your new décor".

"Is something wrong?" asked Roy reaching his hand into his pocket grabbing hold of his Green Arrow mask he had the suit underneath his green hoodie.

"I-" Lance stopped casting a quick glance at Dr. Lockhart. This caused the doctor to stick his hands into his pocket.

"He already…" began Laurel but was interrupted by Lockhart.

"I already know about their night time activities" spoke up Lockhart.

"So who doesn't know who you guys are?" he said exasperated as he threw up is hands in mock shock.

"Do you know the real identity of the Atom, Speedy, Flash, Spartan, and or the original Green Arrow" asked Dr. Lockhart. Captain Lance just stared at the doctor before turning back to his daughter.

"Well I'm shocked felicity hasn't told you already but we found three bodies at different locations burnt to a crisp" informed Lance pulling out some pictures and passed them to Roy and Laurel. He was about to give one to Lockhart but Lockhart shook his head pointing at his lab coat.

"I like to heal people not give them a black eye"

"Sorry" apologized Lance.

"Do you think this is firefly" asked Roy as he stared at one of the pictures recalling a villain Oliver fought when he was just starting out.

"I doubt it" said Laurel passing a picture to Roy to look at, "Firefly died and all of his equipment is locked up in the evidence room at the police station."

"Also his equipment couldn't burn those bodies to the bones like these victims" Lance added as he pulled out a handkerchief and patted at the sweat on his forehead.

"You think he's a meta human" asked Lance beginning to scratch his head, "God, this city was messed up as is we don't need no powered freaks running around town now."

"Whoever it is they made the wrong move thinking they could do this in our town" said Roy putting down the pictures.

"You think you guys should call the Flash or that fire guy to help" asked Lockhart.

"Nah not when the Green Arrow is already on the case" said Roy pulling out his mask.


	16. Stay out of the Kitchen

Chapter 16

Stay out of the Kitchen

Roy tapped his foot nervously against the ceramic floor as soft music that you had to strain to hear played throughout the room.

"Come on Roy, you really have nothing to worry about" suggested Ray as he sat lazily next to Roy in a soft chair leafing through a magazine.

"I just about dropped out, Ray, what makes you think they'll take me back." Roy replied looking up and down the empty waiting room before focusing on the giant semi circle desk with a young man reading a text book and took down notes.

"because my company is paying for your full ride here" Ray replied as he oohed at one page. Roy leaned over to see what he was so caught up into to see it was some computer chip thing with a big logo of Palmer tech on it.

Roy rolled his eyes, "My scholarship was the Oliver queen Scholarship paid by Queen Industries"

"Well I took over Queen Industries and so now my company is paying for your school" Ray countered. Roy just sighed leaning back into his chair running his hands through his hair. truth be told he didn't believe he should be in college. Hell he almost didn't even graduate high school. Now with Oliver dead his main concern should be protecting the city but Felicity and Laurel practically verbally beat him into going back to classes to see he was practically kicked out since he didn't turn in any homework or finished exams dropping his grades to a F. Which brings them to here in the University's president's office.

Roy leaned forward when he heard the buzzing that emanated from the desk in front. The man working the desk lazily pushed some unseen button and the man spoke into the mic of his headphones.

"President Bardo will see you now" announced the man. Roy jumped to his feet and Ray slowly put down the magazine on the nearby coffee table before getting up and straightening out his suit.

"Shall we" asked Ray motioning for Roy to go first. Roy rolled his eyes and walked toward the mahogany door with a gold plaque to the side of the door.

Roy felt his foot sink half an inch as he stepped into the office, the office wasn't big nor was it small roy thought as he looked around before walking toward the two seats a good half yard from the giant dark wood desk with the president, a dark skinned man nearing late fifties, peppered hair in a dark grey suit, sat with his elbows on a red cushion place mat with a fairly big folder in front of him.

Roy took the seat to the right which was right next to a large rectangular window. Roy gave it a curious peak seeing a few students milling about.

"Good Morning Mr. Palmer and Mr. Harper" said Bardo getting up shaking Ray's hand before he sat down. Roy got up to give the president handshake just as he tried to sit down. Roy retracted his hand as the president tried to return the offer. Roy quickly shot out his hand and gave Bardo a firm hand shake. Both men returned to the seats.

"I'm always happy when you decide to visit the school." began President Bardo, "but I'm surprised for the reason for this visit is to intervene on Roy's expulsion."

"As you know Mr. Bardo" Ray said, "Roy Harper is a recipient of my company's Oliver Gambit Scholarship..."

"Excuse me but wasn't that scholarship funded by Queen Industries which is no longer around?" questioned Bardo.

"Since I bought queen Industries and merged it to Palmer Tech we did keep some old programs, and one of those programs were the Oliver Gambit Scholarship." Ray explained.

"So as a donor and the benefactor of Roy I want to persuade you to expunge his expulsion and allow Roy to continue his education here."

Bardo let out a small chuckle and began to open up the file that sat at the desk since the beginning, "as much as our school enjoys your donations, I can not simply let Mr. Harper back into school, especially since we sent many emails and letters to Harper's residence to allow him to present his case to the school as to why his grades had dropped and failure to make such an appointment within the required time limit we had no choice but to expel him." Bardo said as he pulled out copies of the emails and letters that were sent.

Roy looked at the half dozen copies of attempts to contact him and stared at Ray before looking down and messing with his fingers. Ray adjusted his seat no longer in the comfortable posture he had taken up earlier.

"He was lucky to have even get accepted" continued Bardo pulling out a piece of paper, "with the number of suspensions, and barely pulling a 3.0 GPA, his time in a Juvenile Detention Center and the criminal record he procured in his high school years."

"Those were sealed and all misdemeanors" growled Roy.

"Of course but it doesn't mean there aren't other records out there that can be found" said Bardo. Roy gripped his arm seats, he felt something warm and heavy in his stomach, he didn't know why he wanted to cry and tantrum but the feeling intensified when he noticed the expressionless Bardo give him a sympathetic smile. Ray placed a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder.

"I'm not asking you to make an exception but you got to know that the past two weeks have been hell for anyone living in Star City as you must recognize;mass release of criminals, Vertigo terrorizing the city, I doubt there weren't some things you missed out because of these circumstances." said Ray, "I'm pretty sure there were other students whose grades had dramatically dropped out because of this."

"I'm also sorry for coming in here trying to make it seem I'm trying to push you to give a student some special treatment." Ray finished. Bardo leaned back in his chair staring out the window Roy was sitting next to. This gave Roy a chance to stare at President Bardo because this was make or break time. He was wondering what he should say to back up Ray. Finally Roy realized by talking he might ruin his chances instead Roy focused entirely on Bardo with a face that spoke determination.

"Roy" Bardo said staying in the same position staring out the window, "Star City University has a reputation to uphold so if I did let you back your going to work hard with winter finals a month away."

Three beats of silence later and Roy responded in an even and calm voice, "I will sir"

"You mess up academically, get in trouble with the law, or even so much you look at the students the wrong way you will be expelled" Bardo said as he turned to face Ray Palmer, "and in exchange Mr. Palmer I would like you to teach one of our business class or engineering class for a day"

Ray cracked a smile but quickly hid it, "yeah, I would love to how about the day after tomorrow"

Mr. Bardo was shocked by Ray's quick enthusiasm but after a beat recovered himself, "yes I will organize it but which one would you prefer engineering or business"

"I can teach both" Ray admitted.

Bardo just nodded his head as he pushed his chair back from the desk and stood up. Ray and Roy followed the cue and got up as well.

"I will be looking forward to seeing you again, Mr. Palmer" Bardo shaking his hand.

He then turned to Roy and offered him his hand, "You should go home and try to email classmates about what you missed so you won't be lost in class tomorrow." Roy smiled and gave President Bardo an extra enthusiastic handshake before following Ray out the door.

Roy and Ray high five each other after they were a good distance away from the office and secretary.

"Awesome one problem down one more to go" Roy said with a smile as they made their way down the stairs.

* * *

Diggle held his daughter against his chest with one hand while the other was typing away furiously at a computer. Diggle looked over his shoulder to see Lyla walked in.

"How was work" he asked before turning around and resumed typing on the computer.

"can't tell you" Lyla responded as she placed her coat that was covered in dust and scratches on the coat hanger while closing the door with her right hand.

"What you working on" she asked walking over to Diggle.

"I'm shuffling through footage from street camera's from last night" Diggle said as he reached for the mouse. Lyla looked over his shoulder before grabbing their daughter from his hand.

She began to whisper loving words to her daughter.

"why are you looking through that stuff isn't that more Felicity's thing." Lyla asked.

"Its her thing if we already have an I.D. on the person in which she puts it through a program to scour all street camera's twenty four hour footage log to see where they been or where they are currently."

"So what are you doing" asked Lyla as she began to head out of the kitchen and back to the living room and lay their daughter down in the crib.

"I'm trying to see if there was something that can be used to I.D. this guy by looking at all the nearby street cameras to the crime scene."

"yes" said Lyla as she came back into the kitchen, "but once again why are you doing this why not Roy or like I said Felicity."

"Ray and Roy are at Star City University to see him if they can get him re-enrolled."

"That's great for Roy, he needs something else besides this vigilante stuff but what about Felicity?"

"She's covering for Ray at Palmer Tech" Diggle explained.

"Did you eat anything, Diggle?" Lyla asked as she opened the fridge. Diggle just shook his head.

"Diggle." Lyla said slowly, "Diggle did you at least feed Sara".

Diggle turned to her, "of course I fed Sara, Lyla, I'm not irresponsible".

"How long have you been examining those videos" she demanded.

Diggle waved her off and resumed on the laptop. Lyla walked over and grabbed the laptop away and held it behind her as Diggle jumped up.

"How long have you been examine those videos" she asked.

Diggle threw up his hands up in frustration, "I don't know five hours I guess."

"why what the hell is wrong with that" he demanded, "why the hell are you making a huge deal about this, I changed Sara's diapers, I fed her, I played with her, and in between I searched through the videos what the hell is wrong with that?"

"Diggle look at you damn it" she harshly whispered violently pointing at the living room where Sara slept.

"Roy is trying to go to school to get an education, Ray and Felicity are running a company, even Laurel is an assistant D.A.; that must be killer for her balancing night time vigilante with being assistant D.A., but all these other heroes have other things besides fighting crime." Lyla tried to reason.

"You had interviews today for jobs did you go to any of them?"

Diggle just glared at her, "How can I go to a stupid interview when there's a meta human with fire powers going around burning people alive?"

"God damn it Diggle, your acting as if your at war but your not a soldier anymore just a man trying to make a city a better place."

"exactly" Diggle jumped in, "I can't stand by as a murderer running around this city making it dangerous for Sara."

"But you're not the only keeping the city safe; isn't that what you were trying to convince Roy," Lyla countered, "And how about setting a good example for your daughter by not making this vigilante thing your whole world and thats there more to the world then cops and robbers."

"I mean do you want her to be a vigilante like you" Lyla finished.

Diggle sighed turning to stare at the crib where his daughter laid, "no"

"Alright" Diggle said after a deep breath, "Maybe since Roy let us back in I kind of just went full obsessed with help saving the city"

"I just..." Diggle slumped back to his seat, "I don't want what happened to Oliver to happen to him"

"Oliver made that decision t face Ras alone, of his own free will he knew you had his back, and you can prove to Roy you have his back by being a model that being a Vigilante doesn't have to be the only important thing in life, Dig" Lyla said walking to her husband and giving him a hug.

* * *

Laurel pushed open the door and walked past the judge's stand that was to her left and noticed one middle sized grey metal table in the middle of the court room between the prosecution and defendant table. There sitting down on the left side was a red headed pony tail lady with a button up shirt and to the lady's left was a middle aged bald man wearing a brown jacket and a white button up and tie. Across the table was a slightly older dark skinned lady with peppered hair about to take a seat and noticed Laurel.

"Hi, Laurel" she greeted, "I hope your ready because we've got a pretty big stack of cases tonight. The boys in blue have been pretty busy out there."

"Must be tough,huh, Lance?" asked the bald man as he began packing up his stuff in a briefcase, "I mean back in the day you probably be done by now knocking back tequila shots because you had the Green Arrow and your dad practically handing you the case" Laurel's eyes twitched and inherently trying to grab her tonfa that was always on her hip when dressed as the Black Canary.

"probably had daddy get you out of trouble when you had too much" teased the red headed lady as she got up slinging her briefcase over her shoulder. Feeling nothing brought Laurel to focus and began to breath rhythmically soothing her anger.

"no doubt probably why you still got your license" finished the bald man as he pushed his chair in. She let her eyes closed for a beat as she took a seat next to the dark skinned lady knowing if she was to look at them she punched them in their god damn smug faces.

"Okay that's enough, beat it Jo and Charley" growled the dark skinned lady pointing them toward the door, sparing a glance at laurel. The bald man known as Jo walked away with Charley just a step behind him.

"By the way, we didn't make it through our caseload tonight. Left you some overflow" Added the redhead as she closed the door behind her.

laurel opened her eyes and began to go through the case that was on the very top.

"You okay?" questioned the dark skinned lady.

"Look." Laurel said as she glanced at the lady next to her as her frustration secreted on her voice, "I get it me coming back is irregular, and I got to earn my way back to be accepted, but I'm getting sick of it."

"Its just a little hazing, Laurel" soothed the lady, "They do it to all new attorneys"

"Yeah, well its worse for me"

"well...yeah its worse for you"

"You gotta understand, you beat half these guys while working CNRI" the lady explained opening up one of the top cases on the stack, "and you know the salary difference between what you used to make at CNRI and these guys?"

"yeah. Its what I make these days" Laurel responded the frustration easing out of her voice as she gave the lady her full attention.

"On top of that because of that deal Adam screwed up and you being immediately leapfrogged most of the guys who've been here for years. So they were thrilled when you messed up that Brick case and that means your going to have to take your lumps for a little while."

Suddenly they heard a door creak open and both stood up as a man in a black robe appeared behind the stand, "looks like its time to get rolling"

"anything good in the stack?" laurel asked as she reached for the pile.

"You like Possession, solicitations, maybe there's a grand theft in here if we dig deep enough"

"Right." said Laurel straightening her suit jacket, "lets get rolling"

Before the attorney or paralegal could do anything they were both blasted off their feet as heat rolled over them.

"I want to testify" said a voice coming from the back of the court room. laurel dared to look behind her to notice a young man with red hair and a yellow streak, with baggy beige jeans and a red shirt stood there with two open flames engulfing his hands.

Laurel quickly grabbed her friend and tried to push her away from this meta human.

"Freeze" yelled the security guard who stood to the side of the judge as he pulled out his gun.

"How about Burn" countered the man as flames reached for the security guard and scorched his arms. The man fell to the ground screaming as flames burned his arms.

The man made his way to the judge's stand setting the pews on fire. he was blocked by the grey table in the middle of the court room. He just leap over the table as flames burst through his hands propelling him toward the judge trembling behind his chair.

"What do you want from me!?"

"I ain't stupid" the man pointed at the judge, "everyone knows your second of command of the Bertinelli crime syndicate" with that said flames devoured the judge.

"No" yelled Laurel as she pulled something from her briefcase and hurled it at the man in flames.

The man just laughed as the notebook bounced off his chest and propelled himself through the window and away from the two ladies. Laurel smirked happy her plan worked, as she threw the notebook she tagged him with a tracker.

* * *

"So he just killed the judge?" repeated Roy as Laurel had just finished explaining what had transpired.

"Yeah, everyone in town knew he was on payroll for the Bertinelli crime family but I didn't know he had such a status as second in command."

"Yeah well it didn't help that Huntress did take out most of the high ranking members to begin with already" replied Diggle as he crossed his arms.

"How are you doing with contacting the tracking system" Roy asked turning around to face felicity who had been typing away at the computer for the past hour when Laurel had first called them telling them that she tagged them with the tracker that she kept in her suitcase for some of the guilty criminals that were able to avoid justice in court.

"It would go better if someone had made sure to turn it on" Felicity snapped as she continued typing.

"Sorry about that" apologized Laurel.

"Sorry, about that Laurel, I didn't mean to bite your head off, but you try to deal with a bunch of crybabies in suits demanding a bunch of numbers about dollars and junk."

"Maybe you won't get a hit because he already burned it off" said Diggle, "we should be hitting the street and try to find criminal bosses and the like"

"There's a over three dozen criminal organizations and twice as many as leaders" Roy explained but they were interrupted by a loud beep.

"we got a hit guys he's at the Leonov Auto Shop" Felicity said.

Roy looked at diggle and then Laurel, "suit up" as he made his way to the display case of his Green Arrow Suit.

* * *

"Why?" asked a bald Russian man as a person made of fire stalked toward him. The entire car auto shop that the Russian owned was up in flames. The unfinished car's paintjobs were melted pooling at the wrecked tires. Dead bodies lay spread out on the floor, one pour soul was sent through a windshield and was stuck there.

"Because I'm going to reform this city in my image and to do that I need to burn away the trash" said Heat stroke. The bald Russian looked shock and was instantly replaced by anger. This man killed his brothers and called them trash.

"умереть американская свинья" he screamed as he pulled out his last pistol that he kept hidden in the back of his pants.

A wall of fire erupted between the Russian and Hot streak as the Russian kept yelling and firing all his bullets into the fire. Slowly the flames died down revealing Hot streak was fine and in fact smiling.

"Everyone in this city is so stupid" he said to the Russian as he began to pick his finger nails, "I can control fire and you and your dumb friends think you can kill me with bullets"

The Russian jumped to his feet and with a guttural roar he charged at hotstreak but before he could reach him he was blasted away with a burst of fire. The Russian slowly dropped to the floor with the front of his shirt burnt to a crisp and his skin smoking.

The man on fire walked over to the down Russian and raised his hand to the man's face and with a smile and giving a mock salute he said, "Have fun in hell". Before he blasted the Russian to a crisp an arrow pierced his hand.

Hot Streak turned around to see the Green Arrow in his new green suit with silver like gauntlet on his right arm standing on a burnt car he had set on fire earlier.

"So the Green Arrow actually showed" laughed Hot streak. Green Arrow nocks an arrow pointing it right at Hot Streak.

"Who are you and why are you here in Starling" asked Green Arrow in his deep voice.

Hot Streak smiled, "You can call me Hot Streak and I'm here to take over this city, duh." As he said it the hand that was pierced caught on fire and slowly disintegrated the arrow. The only evidence that the arrow pierced Hot Streak was the open wound in his hand.

Without warning Hot Streak released a torrent of fire right at Roy. Roy jumped off the burnt husk of a car and landed behind it.

"I got him distracted Canary do your thing" comm Roy.

Laurel from the back entrance and released a sonic scream at Hot Streak. Hot Streak fell to his knees as he covered his ears in pain. Without his full focus the flames that surrounded him slowly died out.

Diggle appeared from his hiding spot and shot a dart at Hot Streak. Hot Streak with a final burst of willpower waved his hand in front of him creating a wall of fire that expanded in all direction. Laurel stopped her Canary scream and ducked behind into the nearby office. Diggle dropped to the ground as the gush of flames blew over head.

Roy jumped back on top of the burnt car and shot two arrows at Hot Streak. Hot Streak waved his hands causing the arrows to combust. Hot Streak launched in the air as fire rocketed from the bottom of his sneakers. He flew right up to the ceiling of the car garage and blasted a hole in the middle. Roy ran to get a better look at the exit Hot Streak made. Laurel and Diggle moved from their hiding spots to where Roy stood.

"Did he leave?" asked Diggle holstering his gun.

Laurel walked over to the unconscious Russian, "guys this guy needs a hospital bad."

"And you guys will need a morgue" said a voice the team whirled around to see Hot streak flying right through the open Garage doors blasting with a wave of fire. Roy dropped to the floor. Laurel jumped on top of the russian shielding him with her body. Diggle barely moved out of the way of the attack but was tackled by Hot Streak who shoulder checked him into a windshield. Diggle groaned as he tried to move off the dented wind shield with grass crackling from the weight being lifted off it.

Hot Streak whirled around from his shoulder check to face the area where the Green Arrow and Black canary were. Roy moved himself behind tire looking over his shoulder at Hot Streak.

"Green Arrow!" yelled Laurel as she threw a silver object into the air. Roy quickly jabbed the soundless headphones into his ear as the room was blasted with a sonic boom.

"You can't get me twice" yelled Hot streak as he blasted the area where Laurel hid with fire. Roy quickly jumped up from his hiding spot and fire two arrows in quick succession. Then fired a third arrow after the first two. Hot streak noticed from the corner of his eye and reaimed the flames at the directions of the arrow and burned the first two not noticing the third arrow flying lower then the first two.

He howled in pain as the third arrow pierced his leg. Roy use this to quickly leap over the car and run at him. Heat stroke tried to rocket up in the air but only his right leg blasted forward affecting his flight path in an awkward angle sending him into the wall. He fell to the floor.

"What the hell" he growled staring down at his leg seeing his left leg was covered in a sleet of ice.

Roy continued his charge throwing some flechette at the down Heat stroke. Heat stroke placed a hand on his left leg as the ice started to melt a bit faster than normal. he raised his other hand to blast the flechette away and continued the flames toward Roy. Roy slid under the flames and popped up in front of Heat stroke and punching Heat stroke in the face. The back of his head bounced off the wall with an echo.

Roy kneel in front of Heat Stroke panting staring the man down. he may not have been able to beat Vertigo himself but he would beat anyone else that would try to take over his city.

"Roy" called out Laurel.

"I got him" Roy called out to her after a beat.

Roy heard foot steps from behind and then shifting of broken glass moving across a car hood and falling onto the cement ground. There was a soft pat and a groan.

"Diggle's fine just bruised" laurel called out again.

Roy finally broke his stare down with Heat Stroke and looked behind him and could see through the doorway into the garage laurel trying to pick up Diggle from the car. Roy pulled out a small black device and pressed the red button on the center. It would alert the police and ambulance to a Green Arrow scene as explained by Felicity.

* * *

"Its good to see you again, Green Arrow" said Detective West as he shook hands with Roy as cops behind them wheeled a tied down and sedated Hot Streak in a wheel chair into a back of a star labs van.

"I wish it was on better terms" said detective West as he watched the cops push the wheelchair up the ramp of the van.

"Anytime to see each other after any event is good." replied Roy. Detective West smiled at the young man before walking toward his police car that would be detail for the van as it drove to central city.

He stopped and turned around, "oh yeah Wally wanted to come by but he got caught up into something but he said he can't wait for your guy's next road trip" West said before resuming to his car. This made Roy smile.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

On top of a raggedy roof as an over weight man in horror glanced down at the street below.

"There's no way you'll get away with this!" he screamed.

The figure in front of him hidden in shadows just watched, "I gave you a chance but you had to be a goody two shoes and now this is your reward."

"No!" yelled the man as brown mud shot forward and pushed the man over the edge.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed till a loud splat echoed through the alley before sounding out through the air, it was familiar to a belly flop with a much louder clap and followed by a cracking sound.

The figure stepped forward in the light and he looked just like the over weight man who had just died.

* * *

Edmaster2: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I thought be a good idea to see where everyone's life was like since the "death" of Oliver.

Please review telling me what you liked or didn't like.

Thank you and you won't believe who the new villain Roy is going to face now.

Till next time.


	17. Arrow's Greatest EnemyRay Palmer?

Chapter 17

Roy's Greatest Enemy...Ray Palmer?

Ray finished writing on the white board and turning to his class, close to a hundred students filled the auditorium in front of him.

"Any questions?" Ray asked and a half dozen hands shot up into the air.

Ray looked around amazed before finally pointing to a scrawny Asian kid with thick glasses and messy black hair that sat in the middle row.

" does this mean we be able to be to arbitrarily dial around the strength of materials?" he asked.

Ray smiled at the kid leaning against the white board, "whats your name?"

slight murmurs spread through the auditorium with excitement and jealousy.

"R-Ryan Choi Mr. Palmer" the young man said with a nervous smile.

"Well Ryan, This is a very specific case, and even here it was a surprise to see this in general, if we can manipulate the charge distribution on the molecules we could one day affect their vibrations."

Ray looked over to the professor of the classroom who seemed to be taking notes himself and smiled at the older man.

"Well I think that's all the time I have for this and I like to thank everyone for being so courteous and hope you all achieve your dream someday." Ray said waving his hand goodbye to the groan of a hundred college students. Before he could exit the class he was intercepted by the professor of the class.

"Excuse me Mr. Palmer... but can I just... talk to you for a bit."

Ray looked sheepishly over the shoulder of the professor and noticed Felicity near the back of the classroom.

"Um, how about later Professor Milo, I do run a multi-billion dollar company" Palmer excused walking around the professor who looked slightly upset.

"So what d'you think?" he asked with a smile.

"i think i know what you're next profession is going to be when you lose your multi billion dollar company" she smiled. Ray laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they made their way out the door and into the open busy campus. Once outside swarms of students begin to surround him asking for his autograph, his thoughts about their ideas.

Finally after answering a few questions and signing notebooks Ray was able to maneuver his way from the crowd to the limo waiting for him by the curb. Ray smiled at the college students outside his window and tossing a few waves at the kids.

"Someone looks like they're having a good time"

"You can say that again."

"While you were away there are a few things that we need to go over today" said Felicity pulling out her tablet and begin flicking at it.

"Kord Industries wanted you to do a public address on your new joint project."

"Why me why can't Ted do it?" Ray asked looking at Felicity.

Felicity pointed at the window he was staring at earlier, "Maybe because you seem to create groupies wherever you go" Ray nodded his head in agreement.

"another thing..."Felicity said her voice lowering, "i need your answer about attending Mr. Wade's funeral today?"

ray looked down at his hands and shook his head as an image of Ted's face appeared in his mind.

"I can't, Brian was a friend but...I just can't go to another funeral right now" he responded.

"I know" Felicity said lowering the tablet to her knees as she wiped a tear from her eye, " I'm just surprised he commit suicide"

Ray's head perked up at that word. He turned to her his face becoming serious.

"Suicide?"

Felicity looked at him confused, "I-i thought you knew the news came out yesterday."

"But that doesn't make any sense" Ray said as he grabbed the tablet from Felicity's hand and began tapping at it with a quick sense of urgency.

Felicity leaned over now more confused, "I agree suicide never makes sense that's why I'm sad Mr. wade would do such a thing-"

A dark skinned overweight man with no hair except for the trimmed goatee appeared on the screen, "Brian Wade had no reason to kill himself. He had myelodysplastic syndrome. he was dying" Ray said.

Felicity's eyes open in shock but then returned to confusion, "I'm sorry Ray but it doesn't change the fact why he committed-"

Ray cut her off now pulling up another image of an older olive skin man with graying temples, "He was dying. But then he started seeing a specialist in Paris named Dr. Milton Zaret"

"About a month ago Wade underwent a bone marrow transplant. The last I saw of his medical files he was in recovery."

"Okay wait then wouldn't his company or his daughter know?" Felicity asked as a dark realization began to sink in.

"No he kept his diagnosis a secret." ray explained as anger began to seep in his voice, "Didn't want his friends, family nor his investors to know"

"I think I'll be taking a detour to the arrow cave and check the police files for any odd behavior from our friend Mr. Wade" felicity stated.

* * *

Laurel stood outside the door with a sign on it saying, "District Attorney Star City"

Laurel knocked on the door once, "Its Laurel Lance, sir" she called out.

"come on in" replied a female voice. _I have no idea why my boss, Kate Spencer a.k.a Ice Queen a.k.a Star City D.A. called me to her office? But best guess...I think I might lose my job again._

Laurel opened the door to a woman sitting behind a mahogany desk looking at a folder with a pile more neatly organized in a five tier steel desk tray and a mug of coffee in the corner of her desk. Kate was dressed in a button up white shirt with a red tie and a black suit jacket.

"have a seat, Laurel" she said not looking at laurel at all. Laurel took the green wooden chair that was right in front of Kate's desk.

Kate finally looked up from her folder staring at laurel with the cold green eyes; Kate was so famous for, "heard an interesting event took place at night court two nights ago"

 _Shit_ Laurel thought remembering that a few nights ago she was doing her night court activities and was then attacked by Hot Streak. After the police arrived and ask their questions Laurel had bolted to inform the team what happened. Then assisted them in taking down the meta human.

"I understand after experiencing something like a meta-human attacking a night court can be...shocking but the way you just walked off the court leaving your paralegal with no notice" Kate said folding her hands in front of her.

"Doing something like that doesn't exactly win you any respect or friends among the other A.D.A.s. And take it from me - you could use a few." _She's definitely going to fire me_ thought Laurel as she slightly adjusted herself in her seat as the wooden bottom had begun to hurt her butt. _I can't get fired. Not when I barely started._

"I apologize for my sudden departure Ms. Spencer, if there's anything I can do to show you I committed to this office..." laurel said making sure it didn't sound like pleading.

Kate's eyes narrowed not saying anything and her cold eyes kept laurel from speaking or adding anything on to her apology.

Finally Kate's eyes resumed their regular size as she pulled open her drawer on her right, "Funny you should say that".

Kate pulled out a case folder and handed it to laurel, "Andrea Pearson asked us if we can shut down a certain art gallery which displays victims of Vertigo which happens to include her niece. And the idea that these...pictures are on display for money is quite distasteful."

"Consider this a priority" Kate said as laurel began to skim through the folder, "You'll be before a judge as soon as you have a case to present."

laurel got up from her seat, "Thank you Ms. Spencer I won't let you down." laurel turned and began walking out of the office door but Kate cleared her throat.

"Laurel you are considered one of the best lawyers of your generation. Please...do us both a favor and prove it." laurel gave another nod of understanding before walking out of the office door and relieving her hold in breath. She looked down at her case file again before straightening her shoulders and making her way to her office.

* * *

Roy rode his motorcycle down the street after a white semi truck driving recklessly through the alleys of Star City.

Roy steady his right hand on the handles as he pulled out his bow. after he was sure he got the motorcycle balanced Roy pulled his right hand away to unhook an arrow. The motorcycle was steady as it followed the truck as it crashed into still cars on the side of the street.

He fired an exploding arrow and it destroyed the back trailer doors revealing half a dozen men in black suits holding machine guns.

"Shit" Roy said as he grabbed the handles of the motorcycle and swerved it right as the men of the truck began firing at him. the motorcycle jumped the curb and now he was riding on the sidewalk.

"I think he's gone"yelled one of the goons looking out of the safety of the trailer.

"We should turn around" yelled the second thug, "the point of this was to surprise the Romans we can't do that now with a busted up trailer"

"Shut up!" yelled the third goon, "we go through with the plan or do you want to be the one telling Constantine Drakon why we didn't".

"Thanks guys" yelled Roy as an arrow shot through the side of the trailer all six goons turned to where the arrow head was pointing out of then noticed a man swinging through the open doors. Roy front kicked two goons to the back of the truck. he landed on his feet and then slammed his bow into the nearest goons forehead knocking him out.

"You fucking freak"yelled goon three hefting his gun at Roy.

"No you stupid" yelled goon 2 tackling his friend. But the gun already fired off its three rounds. Roy moved out of the way but it meant nothing as the bullets bounced off the wall behind him. one grazed his arm. he grabbed at his new flesh wound. two bullets still ricocheted around the trailer as everyone tried to avoid the bullets. goon three punched the second goon and charged at Roy.

"Die!" he screamed. Roy front kicked the goon in his jaw dislocating it and knocking him out.

The two bullets still bouncing around found their way into the first goon knocking him off his feet into the pavement below.

"No!" yelled Roy as he instinctively grabbed an arrow and sent it underneath the first goon. Suddenly there was a loud pop, and an inflatable mattress had appeared under the first goon protecting him from the pavement below as he lay there unconscious and bleeding. It took Roy a minute to get to the truck driver and get him to stop. After making sure everyone was okay and tied up securely he left for the cops to get them.

He found his motorcycle in a pile of trashcans and began to dig it up.

"Green Arrow" came felicity's voice over the intercom.

"Yeah I'm here" Roy responded back kicking a black trash bag off the front wheel of his bike and began to lift it up.

"I need your help" she said her voice worried.

"What happened?" Roy asked as he slowly pulled his bike out of the pile of trash.

"A friend of Ray's named Brian Wade was found dead and it was believed he committed suicide."

Roy hopped on his bike and revved it up as he thought about what Felicity was saying, "And you don't think he did?"

"The cops were on the verge of arresting him for murdering two of Vertigo's accomplices"

Roy began riding his bike out of the alleyways and onto the main streets, "So what is it you want me to do?"

"Brian isn't a murderer he just couldn't and he wouldn't commit suicide since he was recovering from treatment from a disease that was killing him." felicity explained putting everything together.

"Alright" Roy finally said his own curiosity piqued a man who had everything to live for then murders two drug dealers and then commits suicide.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

Felicity told him all about Brian, he was the head architect at Wade's Designs. He was the man who helped renovated the old Queen Industries into the now Palmer Tech. Roy entered the building from the sky light. He dropped down landing on one knee surveying the area.

Felicity told him the office would be empty due to their boss dying everyone had a week vacation.

Roy walked up the stairs to the balcony like office that overlooked the entire office space.

"what am I looking for felicity" Roy asked as he began to search through the papers on top of his white desk.

"anything that would explain why he would murder those two thugs" Felicity responded.

Roy walked over to the computer and pulled out a USB with a small antennae sticking out of it.

"I'm about to open a link into his computer" Roy said starting up the computer he was met by the flash of blue light and then introduced to a wallpaper of Brian holding a beagle against his chest as the dog licked his face. Roy clicked and the wallpaper disappeared revealing a light green screen asking for a password.

"you got it Felicity"

"...Alright i'm linked give me a few minutes to shift through his files." Roy moved away from the computer going to the desk drawers shuffling through the papers and folders hoping to find something that will catch his eye. But he found nothing all of it was just architecture ideas, drawings and some invoices from potential customers and notes from employees. Magazines, some reference books, and toys?

"got nothing in his desk" Roy replied standing up and looking around the office. At the back wall was a painting of a man Roy knew to well. It was a painting of Count vertigo when he had hacked the airwaves last year informing people the flu shots given were shots of his drug vertigo. Roy felt sick. How could any sane person wold want a picture of that psychopath. without hesitation Roy strided over to the painting and tore it off the wall. After throwing the painting to the floor and giving it a good stomp or two he noticed what the metal square that was hidden behind the painting.

"Felicity, I think I found his safe."

"cool" Felicity cheered, "That means you can try that new acid arrow that I made"

Roy grabbed an arrow from his quiver, "Sorry felicity left that one at the cave" He stabbed the arrow he grabbed into the metal safe and quickly dashed over the desk as the arrow began to tick.

"What why not, is it because the last acid arrow ate through the quiver, I promised I got that fixed." Felicity said.

The safe exploded. Roy looked over to see a small hole has been created. He walked over and opened the safe revealing some small pieces of paper. Roy grabbed some and begin shuffling through.

"when did you say those thugs were killed?" Roy asked as something didn't make sense with the papers he found.

"give me a second...why?"

"I found some medical notes and a plane travel log here." Roy said placing the papers on the desk.

"they died February 12th"

"That's impossible then since he was recovering from his marrow transplant until February 11th and wasn't released until the 12th." roy explained looking at his medical history file. He then put it down and began flip through his travel log.

"His jet left Star city at February 15th to pick him up and bring him back to Star City" Roy said.

"But h-how is that possible" Felicity said, "they found his finger print and follicles of his hair at the crime scene."

Before he could respond the elevator to the office dinged open. A dark skinned over weight bald male stepped through the threshold of the elevator doors but stopped at the sight of the Green Arrow.

"Shit!" he yelled as he darted back inside and began to rapidly punch the closed button.

"That's Brian Wade" Roy said shocked recognizing the man from the wallpaper on his computer. Roy leapt over the desk and then the railing. he landed on one knee and dashed forward to the elevator to the still open elevator doors.

"Wait!" Roy demanded as he pulled an arrow from his quiver. The elevator doors began to close. roy shot an arrow at the doors but it was too slow as it hit the closed elevators doors.

"Green Arrow whats happening" demanded Felicity.

"i think I ran into Brian Wade."

"That can't be Brian wade" Felicity said as Roy headed out the windows to cut the impostor off at the bottom floor, "I saw his body at the funeral and I even did a Dna test and the body was real." Roy jumped through the window grabbing another arrow and firing at the window sill free falling to the ground below.

"How did you do that?"

"I used a BD syringe to take a small sample of blood by the way he should of went to the doctor about his glucose level as well as you know his cancer." Roy fired a second grappling arrow to even out his fall so he didn't end up with a broken leg. Brian wade darted out of the building entrance pushing people aside. he looked up to see the Green Arrow hurtling down toward him. With a yelp he pushed other pedestrians away and ran down to the subway. Roy quickly flunged a Fletchette at Brian's shoulder. Brian yelped in pain.

Roy landed on a still cab making a small indent.

"Hey!" yelled the taxi driver at Green Arrow. Without missing a beat Roy front flipped off the car and tossing a small wad of twenties at the cab driver before rushing down the subway entrance. He glanced around the crowd and a police officer rushed to the side.

"what happened?" he asked also scanning the crowd.

"I was chasing an assailant thats responsible for three deaths and is impersonating someone." Thats when he noticed something glinting on the ground. Roy made his way to the object and bent down to pick it up. It was the fletchette he had thrown at the second Brian. It had some blood on it and Roy wondered if felicity could pull some more information from the blood as he pulled out a small plastic bag and placed it inside.

"Is there anything I can do to help".

Roy looked up to see a camera that was angled in the direction Roy and the officer was at, "Can you maybe give me a copy of that video and just inform the local precinct of a possible doppelganger of Brian Wade.

* * *

Edmaster2: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Please review telling me what you liked or didn't like.

Till next time.


	18. Green Arrow Battles Palmer

Chapter 18

Atom Vs. Ray Palmer

Diggle sat on the wooden chair uncomfortably as his butt was on top of his coat and the wood was too small and rough to sit on comfortably for someone of his built and stature. Across from him was a man probably a few years older than Diggle going through his resume.

"So you worked as Oliver's body guard for two years before working security at Queen industries before it got bought out by Ray Palmer. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir"

"That leaves me to wonder what have you been doing for the past year for employment then?"

Diggle reached up and loosened up his tie as his tongue moved around his mouth to moisten the dryness that has consumed his mouth instantly. he couldn't tell the man he been going around as the vigilante Spartan fighting to save the city with the green arrow.

"I've been working as a consulting adviser for a military base near star city"

"OK" said the man nodding his head as he flipped through his folder that Lyla bought him when she learned about his interview for a job.

"And with you military background and obvious experience in security whats makes you want to work as a machine operator here in Kord Industries?"

* * *

"Hows the DNA scan going?" asked Roy as he came down the stairs where Felicity was at a silver table where scientific devices were scattered around the table.

"its weird but the DNA scan analyze the blood you gave me and it pops up as Brian Wade's match" she says as she pulls the flechette from a white cylinder device that was rotating rapidly.

"That just doesn't make any sense"Roy said as he stood nearby Felicity.

"whats Ray has to say about it?" Roy asked.

They both heard a beep go off and both moved to the head computer, "He didn't believe it either and asked me to search for trace code. and thats the computer saying it finished the tracing."

Felicity began tapping on the computer as Roy stood behind her looking over her shoulder.

"what does it say?" he asked.

"Traces were found but deteriorated and therefore irrelevant."

"We live in a world of meta-humans, felicity nothing is irrelevant" said a male voice from behind. Roy and Felicity to see Diggle coming down the stairs in a black business suit.

"How was the job interview?" Roy asked walking to his friend and giving him a hug.

"...its not important right now, what we need to know is who the hell this person is going around pretending to be Brian Wade" Diggle said walking around Roy and heading to the computer where Felicity stood. Felicity looked from Roy to Diggle before turning to the computer.

"Give me a few minutes to convince the program to identify anyways" felicity said as she typed. Roy walked over to Diggle.

"Seriously man it didn't go to bad did it?"

"No-it went good but I got to ask myself do I want to spend my days working with machines to build more machines?" Diggle explain.

"Okay then what do you want to do?" Roy asked.

"I-..." before Diggle could respond Felicity spoke up.

"it identified the trace code" Felicity announced to the group. Diggle and Roy crowd around Felicity to see an image of a man with red hair and red goatee.

"Meet Basil Karlo" Felicity announced to the others.

"wait wasn't he an actor?" Roy said, "I think I remember him in that one movie..."Love or Sorrow"

"Yeah our mister copycat was an upcoming actor who went to Central City to promote his new movie, "Hell's Heroes" when the particle accelerator exploded and went missing."

"So now he can become the ultimate actor by actually becoming the role" Diggle said nodding to the picture.

"But the scanner has also found high amounts of silicate in his bloodstream."

"We need to find him fast before he changes his identity again and becomes someone else." Roy said as he move toward the case with his suit.

* * *

Ray Palmer was staring out the window of his office when Dennis Monroe walked in.

"Mr. Palmer" he said as he stepped in.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Mr. Dennis." Ray Palmer said not turning around to face his employee, "Green Arrow informed me last night that we're dealing with a meta-human made of silicate with the ability to make himself look like other people all the way down to their genetic make up"

"The genetic level?"

"Yes it seems this meta is the one responsible for Brian Wade's suicide and murder of Vertigo's accomplices."

"Well I must say that's very troubling Mr. Palmer" said Dennis narrowing his eyes. At his response Ray turned to face Dennis his eyes scanning the man.

"How was the funeral?" scanning the room for a weapon finally setting his eyes upon the fire extinguisher that was latched to a pillar two yards away from him.

"It was very...affecting" Dennis replied.

Ray dashed toward the fire extinguisher and Dennis just watched with a bemused smile. Ray grabbed it and was about to throw it at Dennis when a red gooey substance surround itself around Palmer's neck and begin lifting him into the air.

"I don't know what you want Karlo but I'm..." but Ray's speech was interrupted as his mouth was flooded with red clay.

"Shh. Ray. I'm not here for your money...we're twins now brother and today you're going to help me end Green Arrow once and for all!" Ray was lifted higher into the air before being violently slammed into his office desk that rested on the other side of the office.

"It's over Ray." Karlo said stomping over to Ray who painfully tried to crawl behind the wall that separated his office from his personal lab.

"there's nowhere to hide Palmer, you CEO types really shouldn't have an entire floor dedicated as your office I mean who really needs all that space."

Ray coughed up some blood as he successfully pulled away, "who's hiding Karlo"

Clay face grimaced, "don't call me that!" he roared as he grabbed his office desk and hurled it at Ray who at the last second pulled himself behind the wall.

"I don't know what Silicate is but I prefer to call it clay and so you can call me clay face" Clay face said as he stepped past the wall. to see Ray in front of a group of robots that looked similar to the Atom suit.

"voice recognition! Atom Bots, activate!" Ray yelled at the robots. The bots eye slits all lit up yellow and moved forward to interact with clay face.

Then clay face's neck stretched out like a snake right into Ray's face and begin to transform to an exact replica, "Atom Bots deactivate, actually". All around Ray the lights faded and their fighting stance went back to stationary mode.

"No, I said..." Ray said shocked and angry. But before he could do anything else he was engulfed into the blackness.

* * *

A dark skinned man sits among a rubble of mechanical parts. He looked up from his spot when he heard the metal door slide open. He hoped it was someone here to save him but all hope drained from him when he saw who was at the threshold.

"you got company, old man". Dennis growled at the monster. Clay face opened his mouth unlocking his jaw like a snake. Something flew out of Clay face's mouth and landed in front of Dennis. Dennis quickly recognized the figure and moves to his boss's side.

"Ray!"

"Afraid he's passed on, Dennis." Clay face says as Dennis begins to shake Ray, "Unless he can hold his breath for six minutes".

"Ray...no..." Dennis glares at Clay face, "You'll pay for this you monster." Clay face's form slowly shrinks and shifts until he transforms into a perfect identical twin of Ray Palmer.

"No they'll find him and they'll blame him for everything including your death." With that said the sliding metal door slams shut. Dennis looks over Ray and tilt his head back. He then placed his hands on Ray's chest and began pressing. He did this thirty times before breathing into his mouth. Another thirty chest presses and another breath into his mouth. He did this another five times before Ray began stirring.

Ray shot up coughing out clay from his mouth.

"Ray thank god!" Dennis says as he pats Ray's back softly. Ray coughed up more red gunk.

"This place-koff-a way out..?" Asked Ray as he slowly got up.

"No way out Ray its the crusher. Designed to eradicate prototypes we can't risk getting rid of through conventional means" Dennis explains getting up.

He points to the indented walls, "It crushes then..." he points to the faint orange lighting above, "incinerates".

"any fail safes" Ray asked picking up a metal beam.

"They were overridden" Dennis replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Let me guess by the clay face version of you" inquires Ray. Dennis gives a weak nod unable to look his employer in the eye.

"Is there an air pocket?" Ray asked looking up at the ceiling, "I can probably give you a bo..."

"Its vacuumed sealed, it'll rip us apart" Dennis replied but suddenly light dawns into his eyes and dropped to his knees and begins tossing the weapons and miscellaneous equipment around. Ray noticed a rocket launcher weapon near his feet he picked it up.

"Maybe we can blast..."

"We can't all the weapons were gutted before..."

Commence Crushing said a computer like voice coming through the speakers outside.

"Shit!" Dennis searching became frantic as the walls to their left and right inched forward.

"Found it" he shouted as he fell over a mound of equipment. Ray rushed to his side and stopped at what he saw.

"What is that?" Ray asked.

"its a concept suit" Dennis explained as he began to pull it out from under the rubble.

"Let me see I can probably operate it" Said Ray as he grabbed the suit from Dennis and began to put it on.

"Are you sure sir, its kind of based on the design of armor the Atom wears" Dennis says. Ray growled as he put on the pieces. The Palmer Tech board had decided to expand their company with a military weapons division unable to persuade the board not too the military wing was created in Palmer Tech. He didn't know they were trying to recreate his armor. Well the Atom's armor since no one but the Arrow team knew he was the atom.

"Hurry sir" Dennis says as the walls got closer and the room began to heat up rapidly.

"Got it" Ray said as he places the helmet over his head. He was standing there in a blue and red armored full body suit with a circular helmet. Ray moved over to Dennis and grabbed him. The suit's reaction frame was sloppy slow and seemed to over exert as Dennis yelped in pain. Ray charged forward and tried to activate the suits jet pack. The Jet pack activated and shot Ray up into the air realizing the technicians hadn't learned to make the jet pack be versatile and small enough to fit on the back of the suit.

Dennis screamed as skin came pretty close to the incinerator now just a foot or two above them. Ray aimed his arm at the door and nothing happened.

"Weapons were removed sir" Dennis shouted as the walls got even closer.

"Well shit" Ray growled as he landed back on the ground. I hope you didn't make the door to strong." With that said Ray charged at the door at top speed. Which seemed to be the only thing his scientist were able to do right. He jumped and spun around so Dennis didn't get hurt as they collided with the door. With a crack the door was knocked over and Ray and Dennis stumbled out onto the highway outside.

"Now I know why you guys threw this out" Ray muttered as he removed the helmet.

"Yeah" muttered Dennis and then he nodded to Ray, "but first we should get you some medical treatment. You took a beating Ray you're not Green Arrow".

"Sorry can't" Ray says as he begins removing the armor, "Clay face is out there with my face doing god knows what."

* * *

A police car drove up to a small barricade of police cars which were parked semi circular around Star National Bank. A dark skinned man who was finishing strapping on his bulletproof vest.

"What do we got, Lance" said the dark skinned man as he moved by quentin Lance who was standing behind his car his gun out pointing at the entrance of the bank.

"You won't believe this Captain Pike but it seems the guy robbing the bank in there is none other than Ray Palmer!" A blonde headed woman step through the broken window almost tripping on her high heels.

"Here I come...and I brought a friend" said a voice from behind the woman.

"I see that Mr. Palmer, This is captain Frank Pike I have some friends with me too." Frank yelled out to the man hiding behind the woman pointing his gun at the figure.

"There's no way of getting out of this situation unless my friends start liking you a whole lot better! So why we don't all calm down and start a civilized conversation Ray Palmer!"

"I mean it Mr. Palmer! You and I, we've been acquaintances since you made that donation to the police department at that Christmas party."

"You're being rude captain" Ray said as he pressed his gun into the back of the lady's head forcing her forward, "I want to introduce you to my new friend...whats your name..." the lady didn't say anything as she struggled to speak.

He pressed his gun against her head again and forcing her to stutter, "A-Anna"

"What a coincidence" Ray said faking surprise, "That's the name of my late fiancee".

"You gotta say she's quite pretty right, Captain Pike?" Ray said as he moved his face closer to the terrified girl. Ray slowly licked her cheek with a wicked smile.

"Ray!?" Captain Pike yelled at him.

"You gotta admit her coat doesn't leave a lot for the imagination does it, Pike" Ray said with another wicked smile as he grabbed the buttons of the young lady's pink fur coat and then ripped apart revealing half a dozen rectangles interlocked together by a brown vest that was strapped to her chest.

"she really is a bombshell" Laughed Ray as the girl began to hyperventilating at the revelation of the bombs strapped to her chest.

"Do you think your friends really like me now Pike" Ray said.

"That Bastard" growled Quentin as he focused his gun on the center of Ray's head.

"Don't" growled Quentin as he maneuvered his way past the police car barricade dropping his gun to the ground. Ray cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. Pike lifts his hand up above his head and continues moving forward but stops when Ray points the gun at him.

"Palmer...None of this make sense. You're a billionaire, why rob a bank." Pike asked.

"Maybe...you're right" Yelled Palmer as he tossed the money bag he was holding in his left hand high in the air where smoke began to pour out filling the entire scene with smoke.

Ray began to run away but Pike dropped to his knee and grabbed the gun he kept to his ankle pulling it out, "no you don't" He growled. He took aim and shot at Palmer right in the chest. Palmer stumbled back and touched the entrance point of the bullet hole.

"didn't feel a thing" smiled Ray as the front of the suit began to morph red connect over the entrance point before camouflaging with the rest of the suit.

"What the hell" gasped Pike surprised by what he saw too surprised his guard slipped allowing Ray to fire a shot into Pike's chest knocking him down. Ray turned around and kept running as police yelled to find him and not shoot each other. Ray ran down an alley way where he ran into a man in a black leather jacket and black helmet.

"Hey Palmer" said the man before uppercutting Ray across his jaw knocking him down to the ground below.

"I wouldn't believe it myself but then again I know you're not Palmer aren't you Clay face." Clay face laughed loudly I hope you didn't bring just a fist to a meta fight" Roared fake Ray as a red pillar shot out from his chest slamming Spartan into the building wall.

There was a whizzing sound and clay face turned his head to notice a metal object slam into the pillar exploding light. Clay face looked down where he was hit to see his pillar was now a block of ice. Spartan slammed his fist into the pillar shattering it before giving Clay face another uppercut. Spartan's fist got stuck in the gunk of Clay face's face.

"Gross" muttered Spartan as the slimy red goo began to climb up his arm. Spartan yanked back his left fist. His thumb pressed a button that was underneath his wrist and his black glove glowed with blue light. Spartan punched Clay face in the face again as the red goo made its way past his shoulder. Clay Face screamed in pain as electrical currents ran across his face. He shoved Spartan away slamming his head into the brick wall behind him.

"That Hurt!" roared Clay Face.

A shadow appeared over Clay face and he looked up to see a green figure descend upon him.

"Well this is going to hurt worse" yelled Green Arrow as he shoved two arrows into the top of Clay face's head and a dozen more volts of electricity shot through Clay Face's body. Green Arrow back flipped off the meta-human's face and landed on the ground his left hand touching the ground as he skidded back ward. Clayface roared taking a few steps back. Red goo began to droop off him in erratic behavior.

Spartan got up and activated his right hand's electrical current which static around his knuckles.

"Remind me to thank Felicity for the stun knuckles" Spartan said to Green Arrow who simply nodded as he got up and grabbed another arrow and shot it at Clay face. Clay face's body split around the arrow.

"Oh that's cool" Spartan said.

"I'm going to hurt all of you" He growled as his body began to completely split in half right down to the middle. The two halves began to reform into slightly shorter versions of clay face making twins of the once behemoth monster.

"Oh great he can make more of himself" growled Spartan as he charged at the clay face to the left. The left one turned into a ball and began to roll toward him very quickly. Spartan jumped away at the last second and punched at the ball with his left fist. Before his fist could connect a spike popped out piercing Spartan's glove.

Spartan yelped out in surprise looking at his now bleeding hand. He looked at the clay face he was fighting and to see the ball was now covered in spikes.

"Shit" A spike shot off the ball and caught Spartan into the chest. He ripped it off as more blood came pouring off. Laughter echoed off the ball and more spikes began shooting off the ball.

Green Arrow was having his own problems with his clay face who had his arms grow into a half dozen whips and were now flailing them at the archer who was doing his best to dodge the multiple attacks.

Green arrow front flipped over a tentacle landing on the lid of a nearby dumpster and then jumping to avoid another tentacle that smashed the dumpster lid. Green Arrow bounced off the wall toward Clay Face and fired two arrows at the monster. The arrows hit covering the monster rapidly with ice. Green arrow fired another arrow at clay face's legs which weren't covered in ice. The arrow pierced the clay and electricity surged through the entire body of clay face until the ice cracked and exploded littering the ground with clay popsicles.

Green arrow turned to help his friend but the clay popsicles began to melt and reform back into clay face who lunged at the preoccupied Green Arrow and began wrapping him up like a gift wrap. Green Arrow tried to move but couldn't as his arms were already entrapped behind him. Green Arrow watched helpless as Spartan was being destroyed by Clay Face until he heard a roar. With his eyes he looked up to the sky to see blue and red armor descend from the skies.

Atom slammed to the ground in front of Spartan blocking a clay spike from hitting him. Atom raised his hand a hundred volts of lightning arched from his hand piercing the clay ball. The Ball screeched with agony before exploding into a hundred tiny pieces of clay.

Atom whirled around pointing at the one holding Green Arrow.

"Sorry this is going to hurt" said Atom as his gauntlet glowed with blue energy. Clay Face quickly unwrapped himself from Green Arrow.

"Hey hold on I surrender" Said Clay Face back into his normal red goo form. Ray Palmer keeps his gauntlet pointed at Clay face. Green Arrow noticed something over Atom's and Spartan's shoulder. The tiny clay goop that were splattered were slowly reforming.

"Atom!" behind you but it was too late as one of the clay had formed into a smaller version of the current Clay Face and fashioned his arm into a spear and pierced Ray's chest.

"Die!" Yelled Clay face as the heroes were now surrounded by a half dozen clay faces.

* * *

Edmaster2: It seems Clay face is more formidable then Team Arrow thought. How can they hope to beat Clay Face till next time.

Sorry for the long wait for updating. wanted to give out my thanks to the following people who recently followed and Favorited stories.

Thank You: .98 and Reality'99

Since finals are coming up I might not be able to update the last chapter for a while. Also happy belated Thanksgiving and wish you good holidays.


	19. Finale

Chapter 19

The Return

 **Unknown Location**

All right. It's time.

It's been a good rest but the city needs you. Its calling you.

They need their Green Arrow back.

You left them when they needed you, though. So if you do this... if you come back... you better give it everything you've got.

You better give them what they've been waiting for, and then some. Give them something they've never seen before.

Give them the Green Arrow they deserve.

Yes. That's right I'm talking to you...

* * *

...Roy Harper.

Yes, you chump. Get up, right now! You can do this! Do it. Do it now!

Roy opens his eyes to see a bloody laurel Lance in the Black Canary costume dragging him down the street.

Roy coughs before saying, "Canary? Stop. When did you get here?"

Laurel didn't stop and continued to pull him down the street, "you must've hit your head pretty hard because I got here when the fighting spilled onto the street and that thing started making multiples of himself.

"Stop, Canary" Roy said struggling out of her grasp, "I need to fight".

"What you need is a doctor" Laurel countered, "Your arm is broken..."

"No"roy interupted finally breaking free of her grasp and struglling to his feet he shoved Canary away when she tried to help him then he heard the screaming.

Without hesitation Roy hobbled his way to the sound and saw it. Clay Face was ten feet tall and had long tendrils coming out of his back waving and crushing everything around him.

A group of cops had formed a perimeter around the monster and was throwing everything they had at it but it was like throwing pebbles at a river.

"He took us all down, Atom, Spartan, you, me, theres nothing more we could've done" Canary said her voice filling with sobs.

Roy grabbed his quiver noticing its emptyness but it didn't mean he didn't have any more weapons to use. He looked around and noticed a slightly crushed truck to the side of the road. He hobbled toward it and tried to open the driver's side but it was locked.

"Roy?"

Roy punched through the glass and open the door from the inside. Canary followed his example and got in the passenger side.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to ram the bastard with this car and i need you to throw this quiver at him."

"Why?"

"Theres a detonation switch at the inside of the quiver which will cause the C-4 to blow" Roy explained as he began hot wiring the car.

"And what if it doesn't work and it just makes it angrier?"

"Well then we call the Justice League and hope their not off planet or in another country" Roy replied as the car turned on. Laurel rolled down her side window as she placed the quiver in her right hand while her left hand reached out to Roy. Roy turned noticing the hand and held her hand.

Roy jammed his foot on the gas pedal and the car lurched forward with a squeal of excitement.

Officer Stan Washington pushed his partner away from their patrol car as it was flipped over their heads.

"Holy shit!" gasped Lopez as she looked behind them at their upturned car.

"How are we supposed to deal with something like that especially when our own heroes couldn't do it" groaned Lopez as Washington helped her up.

Before stan could respond he heard the roaring of engines. He turned around expecting to see more reinforcements as captain Lance had called in all the reiforcements as he could even the national guard.

But instead he sees a red truck barreling down the streets right at them.

"What the hell" yelled stan as he began moving Lopez far away from their wrecked car.

The red truck used the flipped over car as a ramp and was at least ten feet above the ground heading toward the clay monster.

"Throw it now" yelled Roy as their truck flew by Clay Face's head. Laurel hurled the quiver at the villain just as Clay Face turned to face them. The quiver landed perfectly on its nose with a splunk sound. Roy grabbed Laurel and pushed her head down as he clicked the small remote in his left hand. The car was pushed forward making it flip in the air.

The car slid on its roof across the street. Roy struggled to get up and looked to his left noticing Laurel had blood coming from a cut on her forehead. Roy tentatively reached out his hand and a small smile spread crossed his lips when he felt her pulse. He unbuckled himself and began to help unfasten Laurel's seat belt when the entire car began to rumble.

Roy looked out the cracked windshield to see a large shadow had covered the truck.

"Shit" he growled grabbing Laurel and shoved her out the side window just as the bottom of the car was ripped away to show a burnt clay face standing over him.

"You little shit you just won't quit will ya" growled Clay face as his arm slowly stretched toward Roy. Roy jumped out of the car and rolled on the street before jumping back to his feet. He had to get that thing away from Laurel.

Clay Face swiped his arm at the retreating hero catching him from behind and slowly dragging him back toward Clay face.

"I got you now you punk." Roy struggled with the clay that surrounded his body. Roy barely heard it, the whistling of something fast and small cutting through the air. he recognized the sound. He looked down at the clay that was wrapped around him and noticed an arrow sticking out of it. Roy quickly averted his eyes as a bright light filled his peripheral vision and the clay around him harden.

Roy used the last of his strength to break the iced clay and rolled away from his enemy.

"How many goddamn heroes are in this damn city."

"Enough to make sure you'll never own this city" said a figure descending from a nearby rooftop.

Roy gaped, "...you?"

"Hello Arsenal." said the figure walking forward with an arrow trained on Clay face. The Man had a long blonde goatee, with a green hood and green domino mask, and a light green kevlar suit with short sleeves and green gloves.

"Who died and made you Green Arrow?" Roy gave a weak smile. Oliver tossed Roy a small crossbow.

Clay Face begin firing dozen of spikes from his body and the two dodge to the side.

"Whats the plan?" Roy asked.

"Follow my lead, that C4 you threw slowed him down now we can finish him." Oliver replied as he handed Roy a red colored arrow, "Aim that at his open mouth". Oliver jumped out of his hiding place and began firing multiple arrows. Clay face turned into a ball and bulldoze over a nearby car to avoid his arrows. Clay face jumped back to his normal form turning his hands into a giant hammer.

"I'm gonna...'GAK!'" Clay face was cut off as a red arrow ripped through his moving lips into the back of his throat. Blue electricity arced out of his mouth as the villain made an attempt to remove the arrow. his right hand inches from the arrow frozed as ice began covering his arm.

"Aauggh" roared Clay Face dropping to his slowly dissolving knees. Oliver stood before the monster an arrow in his hands as he stared him down.

"ungh!" struggled Clay Face. Oliver then jabbed the arrow into Clay Face's eye causing the monster to scream as more electricity bounded across its body.

Clay Face slowly began to melt away until all that was left was a naked man laying in a puddle of mud.

Oliver turned to see Roy hobble over to a body on the ground, he walked over to see who it was.

Roy began trying to lift the lady off the ground. Oliver recognized his ex-girlfriend and best friend Laurel.

"Is she?"

"She'll be okay" Roy affirmed as he tried to pick her up. Oliver knelt next to Roy and wrapped his arms around laurel and easily lifted her up.

"We got to get the others, Ray, Diggle..."

"Don't worry Felicity got them." Oliver replied, "She got them to the nearest hospital still operable."

"I messed up" Roy sighed.

"What?"

"With everything that happened to the people of Star City; the undertaking, and the Siege, and now this Clay Face rampage, the city's even further dead, who would want to stay and live here."

"First off Roy you didn't fail, Felicity filled me in on what happened since my disappearance, you fought and won and didn't break any of the rules I had for you even when it be so easy to do it."

Laurel stirred in Oliver's arms.

"We'll finish this later." Oliver said as he began the walk to get Laurel some medical attention

* * *

 **Arrow Cave**

Roy was placing the last of his suit in a cardboard box.

"Hey what you doing?" asked Oliver as he walked down the stairs. Roy looked up and smiled.

"Just putting away old things."

"What!-Why?" Oliver asked.

"This city doesn't need two green Arrows Ollie"

"This city needs all the heroes it can get and that includes someone else going by Green Arrow."

"The truth is Ollie I only don the suit and codename so the city won't give up on hope, but truth is me donning the suit was a mistake, dumbest idea I ever had."

"But truth is when you were gone I was scared"

"Scared?" Oliver questioned confused, "scared of what?"

"I wasn't scared of villains or criminals but real things, what if life is just some big mistake I've been fighting since I was a kid, and I thought what if its all broken, unfair and unfixable." Roy said staring down at the cardboard box.

"I don't know what scares everyone else or makes them angry; maybe its that they'll never get a chance and that the chips are stacked against you and always will be."

"Sometimes I wish there was a superhero to fix it all, you know, I tried to be that hero, to fix what I couldn't fix as Roy Harper, save friends that I've lost a long time ago."

"But I learned heroes don't fix those things, not even the Green Arrow."

"you know an arrow is more than just a weapon but a sign to show us the way to give us the directions we need to travel."

"You came back to save this city but the city is more than buildings and neon lights and billboards. Its made of people, people trying to do their best. And I think that how Green Arrow is saving this city by reminding the people of Star that they can be heroes, that we're stronger together despite our differences, and how we might fear and hate each other, but together we are Star City. Truth is, as Green Arrow I forgot that, But like everyone else out there tonight I remember"

Oliver smiled sadly, "Actually Roy it took me five years on the island and three years as the arrow then green arrow to figure all that out and the fact you did it in under two years just shows that you deserve the title more than I do."

"maybe" Roy said, and slowly handed the box to Oliver but I think its time for me to face my own fears and fix the things I can fix as Roy harper first."

"Plus..."

"Greens not really your color" Oliver finished for Roy and the teenager smiled.

"Yeah not yet anyways."

The two men proceeded to walk out of the Bunker as equals.

THE END

* * *

Thank you all for going through this journey with me over the past year. I hoped you enjoyed the story for what it was.

Please leave a review telling me what you liked best about this story what you thought could be better.

Since this story takes place in after Season 3 episode 11 and I consider everything that happened took place during all of Season 3 I might write my own version of Season 4. Let me know if you guys would like to see it by dropping a review.

Thank You,

Edmaster2


End file.
